And of Bliss We are Made of
by urcrazyn
Summary: Um… ya I guess this story is about how kagome liked this guy (hojo) and then she met inuyasha and sesshomaru (sp) is this big c.e.o. of like this porn empire and um.. he wants to find something and oh ya! Kagome gets raped by a person…lol O.C
1. The Morning Soon To Come

Ch. 1 the morning soon to come

Kagome looked out of the window. She looked at the trees and was glad she lived in the forest where there was so much peace. A cry for help snapped her out of her daze. She ran out of the hut she lived in. She saw a man running towards her. She could tell something was chasing him. She let out a shriek when she saw a pack of wolves chasing him.

Hurriedly, the man pushed past her and Kagome came after him right before he slammed the door in her face. Panting, he looked at her and muttered a thank you.

She stopped to take a good look at him. She saw that he had long silver hair and his eyes were a golden color. She then noticed his ears. She looked at his clothes and saw that they was ripped and soaked with blood.

"Um, you can sit on the couch…." She curiously peered at him.

"No, thanks. I have to leave soon."

"WHAT AND GET CHASED BY THE WOLVES AGAIN?!" She stared in bewilderment.

He looked at her indignantly. "Feh, I can survive, wench"

She glared at him and began dragging him by his soft ear. "Oh, no, you don't. You're coming with me…" Then as an afterthought, added, "Jerk."

"I'm Inuyasha! Not a jerk!" Inuyasha's statement caused Kagome to roll her eyes.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her floor mat and ordered him to lie down. The wolves scratched at the door.

She was about to take off his shirt, but hesitated. She shook herself and gruffly told him, "Take off your shirt."

"Already? Going that fast?" Inuyasha smirked at his little joke.

"Fine! Then I won't cle-" The rest of her sentence was muffled by his shirt when it was thrown on her face. She took it off and said sarcastically, "Oh, how nice of you."

When she saw his wounds she flinched. Inuyasha looked curiously down at himself. "Is it that bad?"

Kagome slapped his head and yelled, "Don't look at it! Let me clean you."

He rubbed his head. He said his words dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks for the bruise."

"You're welcome." She smirked.

After she cleaned his wounds, she let him rest and was cooking dinner. Good thing I went to the market. She looked at the sleeping hanyou and sighed. It was normal to find demons and half-demons around the village. She then remembered about dinner when the aroma, snapped her out of her daze. Better start.

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of food and looked across the room. For a minute, he had forgotten where he was. All he knew was that he was hungry. He got up and walked over to the girl. Remembering, he walked quietly toward her. She didn't seem to notice him because when he asked, "What's for dinner, wench?" she gasped in surprise and turned around to kicked him in his balls as a reflex.

Falling to the floor he was screaming "Bitch! Why'd you do that for?!"

Kagome placed a hand to her mouth. "Oh! I'm soooooooo sorry." But then she crossed her arms and said, "Maybe that way you'll learn to not sneak up on people."

"Bitch! Ow! Stupid whore!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Shut up or you'll have more pain!"

Once the pain subsided, he got up and shot looks that could kill. Kagome scoffed. She shoved a bowl of rice in his face. "Oh, stop it and eat!"

They ate in silence. After the meal, she cleared up the plates and went to her room to change for her sleep.

When she came out to prepare his bed, she saw Inuyasha starting to open the door. "Oh, no, you don't!"

She pulled him back by his ear and pushed him on the mat. "You still have to heal, mister. And tonight, you're sleeping here!"

At first, she didn't notice he was staring at her and drooling. When she noticed Inuyasha's face, she looked down to see if she had anything on her. Perhaps a bug or something. When she looked down, she remembered what she was wearing: a red, see-through night gown. Her face turned red and she slapped him and ran to her room.

Inuyasha didn't know why he just sat there staring at her. He was still picturing Kagome in the night gown. Why did he care? He just saw a young, tight body of a girl. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen one before. He decided he would think about it in the morning. Yes the morning.

A/NI know its kinda corny, but I just couldn't think of any other way for them to meet or how to start the story. Well now they know each other and before you start asking where miroku and sango are they're in the next chapter….along with shippo. I know its suuuuuuuper short but Please Read and Review and I hope I can write longer next time


	2. Mud, Hay, Chicken food, and Don't Forget...

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Inuyasha…I wouldn't be writing to u losers lol.

Ch. 2 Mud, Hay, Chicken food, and Don't Forget Poop

Kagome awoke with a start, her eyes full of white crap. She changed and then looked around with a satisfied grin when she remembered that today she was going to the market place to trade her herbs. Kaede was her sensei, at the moment. But she hoped soon she would be a wide-known healer.

A thump in the living room brought her back to reality. Remembering Inuyasha, she hopped up and ran to him. He was rubbing his toe. Looking up and seeing Kagome, he ceased and began to put in his act. "So, sleeping beauty awakes, eh? Feh, you make shit look good."

She scowled at him, although, she had already gotten used to his many insults. She walked over to him and, without his notice, looked at his toe. He had stubbed it somehow. She couldn't help but smirk. Trying to be polite she greeted him. "Ohayo gozaimus, Inuyasha-san."

He looked suspiciously at her. She turned away to begin breakfast. The second she turned away, Inuyasha began rubbing his neglected toe. He mumbled to himself. "You're stupid gate….I swear…"

All through breakfast, his small injury had given Kagome a small smile, but frown when she remembered he tried to leave again, but then smirked once more that he got his just desserts, and so on, and so on.

Inuyasha had glared at her as she made faces all through breakfast. He scooted himself a little away from her. "What's up with you?"

"Why'd you try to leave again? Didn't you hear me when I said stay?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him when he just shook his head with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, shut up."

Inuyasha glared. "No. Besides, I can't stay. Someone is waiting for me." Then a second later added, "She'll come looking for me."

Kagome raised her head slightly. "She?"

"It's none of your business." His hostility returned once more.

After breakfast, Kagome went and locked Inuyasha in her room to keep him from escaping, but, of course, it didn't work. Finally, Inuyasha got bored and went to sleep. Kagome took the opportunity to sneak away, but not before leaving a few surprises for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ohayo, Kaede! Beautiful morning, huh?" Kagome went and greeted Kaede and almost dropped her basket full of dried herbs.

From behind Kaede, came her adopted son, Shippo couldn't leave him out of the story ya know… . "Hi, mommy! Me and Tamika were staying up late last night. We played games and then her parents got mad at us because-because-because-"

Kagome laughed at Shippo. As he continued to babbled on about his little "girlfriend." He really liked Kaede's niece, but he saved his especially mean joke's on her. She never seemed particularly happy about it.

Kaede led her and Shippo into her small stand, where Kaede had already sold a few things, including three Rosemary beads.

"Continue, I must go and tend someone. His daughter is ill." She paused and sighed. "I'm getting old for this. My feet are always aching. Oh, well."

Kagome stared off at her as she rounded the small, narrow road. Her long gray hair was still healthy. And her hunched shoulders and patch on her eye, made her seem older than she really was. She finally turned her attention to Shippo. "So, you ready to come home?"

"Yep, yep!" Shippo jumped up and down, but his small tail dropped a few Rosemary beads. He jumped down to pick it up. He ran back to Kagome where she picked him up once more. His green eyes darted toward the basket, where Kagome usually kept lunch. She always spent the whole day there with Kaede.

He uncovered the cloth, but was pushed away by Kagome. "What will you eat for lunch?"

He slumped down and began playing with a ladybug that had flown on top of his hand. Kagome had gotten bored, after a while. So she began to people watch. A young man immediately caught her eye.

He was about the same age as herself, he had brown short hair, and the reason he caught her eye was because he was staring at her. Shippo soon noticed his mother's stares. "That's Hojo. He's weird."

Kagome tried to smirk, but she seemed rather uneasy. Suddenly, Kaede appeared.

"That's enough for today." Kaede waddled over to Kagome and began putting away her goods.

"What? Why? It is still noon! What's going on?" Kagome tried to sound worried but, she wanted to get home anyway. Inuyasha might leave and this was the first person she had actually tried to heal. Usually, Kaede helped the sick. So, she was determined to help Inuyasha.

"Nothing. I guess I won't be teaching you anything today." She paused and thought then responded when Shippo poked her. "Ah, yes. It's just that this young girl needs my help and I'll be gone all day."

((What a stroke of luck!)) "That's too bad Kaede…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha heard small footsteps leaving. He rolled over and groaned. Outside he saw a young boy hurrying. Remembering Kagome he thought how much this girl made him sleep!

He looked around the small hut for Kagome, but she was no where to be seen. He chuckled to himself. "What a loser bitch."

He opened the door that was partially open. He pulled it all the way open and a bucket of mud fell on his head. "AH! What the fuc--"

He stepped out side and took off the bucket. "Thinks she can be smart with me, huh? Feh." He refilled the bucket with mud and placed it on the door just how it had been. "She'll think I was too clever for her."

He turned around and tried to wipe the remaining mud off himself. And doing so made him slip on cow dung, which, in turn made him fall in hay. And as he tried to roll away he landed in chicken seeds. ((Great, mud, hay, and chicken food and don't forget poop)) .

"Well, I can't leave like this." Inuyasha walked toward the small stream in the back of Kagome's hut. That was the only thing he liked about her home.

He muttered to himself and cursed everything that lived and breathed. How could he have fallen for that???

Suddenly, he saw Kagome with a small demon boy. "Oh, shit!" Inuyasha didn't want to get embarrassed like this. It was bad enough he was being held hostage by a girl.

He quickly tried to scrub himself but soon slowed to a stop when he heard a young boy's laughter and a different muffled laugh.

"Shut the hell up!" Turning his back, Inuyasha continued to bathe himself. When he had finished, he climbed into his clothes and stood to think. "Might as well stay here. Could use a servant…"

Inuyasha walked inside where he saw Shippo helping Kagome take the bucket off the door. When that was done, Shippo walked over to Inuyasha.

"You're dumb."

This earned the small boy a hit on the head, which, in turned, earned Inuyasha a bucket of mud all over again.

"Go clean yourself up! What a jerk. He was only stating facts." Kagome ushered Inuyasha outside.

Shippo and Kagome sat down in peace to enjoy their lunch, while Inuyasha yelled insults at them every now and then.

A burst in the door caused Shippo and Kagome to jump, while Inuyasha, cluelessly continued to shout at them.

"Please! Help! I found this girl not far from here." A young man, most likely a monk, held a bloody girl.

He settled her in the center of the room as Shippo walked behind him. "My mommy can heal her."

The young man looked at Kagome expectantly. "I-I-I-"

She looked at the young girl. She couldn't get Kaede because it would take too long and she was with someone else.

Kagome kneeled down next to the young girl. "Take her clothes off and bring me my herbs, Shippo."

A/N hi! I'm ducki ((or squishy ducki as a certain retard I know likes to call me)) and I'm helping some retard write this story. I wrote this chapter by myself so be nice, but a few hot headed ppl can tell me what they think too lol. Anyway this is our first fan fic so…yeah. Judge us.


	3. raw man you'll understand later

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If he was mine I would be doing something with him…step aside Kagome…just step aside…

Chapter 3 raw man ((you'll understand later))

Sango woke up in pain. ((Ugh. I hate mornings)) she looked to the right and saw the man who saved her on the right a liiiittle too close to her boob.

SLAP!! Was the first thing Kagome heard when she got out of the bathroom.

"Oh what happened?!" She said when she noticed the man, from yesterday, his cheek was all red and puffed up like ball and saw a red faced woman for an unknown reason …

"PERVERT!!" Sango was pulling the mans hair.

When she turned around and saw Kagome she was embarrassed. All of a sudden, she found the floor very interesting.

"Um… are u ok….?" Kagome held a hand to the man.

"My name is Miroku. I am a Buddhist." He said gratefully taking her hand.

"Oh ya that's Miroku… the man who tried to pay me for…ahem ahem," then whispered "sexual immortality..." Sango said hitting a hand that was starting to wander.

"Pleasure gives peace to the human mind, and more so to the human body." Miroku said putting his palms together and bowing low so the tips of his fingers slid down Sangos waist line.

Kagome watched in horror "oh my gosh! You pervert!" she paused "that still doesn't explain what happened! ((Gasp)) Miroku was going to rape you!! It all comes together now!!"

Sango sweat drops and shrugs and goes with Kagome with tension marks all their heads to kill Miroku.

((A/N: just for fun…))

Then out of the blue a jerry Springer crowd comes out from behind Sango and Kagome and start yelling "BEAT THAT WHORE! BEAT THAT WHORE!" then they disappear and everyone forgets that happened and go on with their lives.

((A/N: see? That was fun…))

Miroku cowering in fear saying "Wait! Wait! I'm against violence. A con-violent-person!"

Kagome thinks about this then yells "But you're a pro…rape…guy…person…ya!!"

Sango leans in and flicks Miroku on the head. Then Miroku start whimpering and yelling as if in pain.

"Right." Kagome said not even paying attention to him, "And your name is….?"

"Sango. It's Sango" she said giving Miroku evil glares.

"Shit! Do you guys have to be so fucking loud!?" Inuyasha said staggering out of his room.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure you remember are friends from yesterday." She held her hand to a woman whose hair was black and tied in a pony tail. Wearing bandages on the top of her chest and black pants." This is Sango." Then she held her hand in front of a man who hair was also black and tied in a short pony tail. He was wearing black and purple robes with a staff in his hand. "And this is Miroku."

"Uh…right. Why are you guys making a big fuss anyway?" Inuyasha said not paying any attention to her.

"Well… it started... when I was minding my own business-"Sango began.

"Oh ya! Telling people off is your own business! Ha!" Miroku said laughing.

"Boring story" Inuyasha said leaving the room and leaving them there.

"So friendly…isn't he?" Sango said clearly annoyed by Inuyashas action.

Kagome appears with popcorn and was already sharing with Miroku saying "popcorn?" then to Sango "continue."

Sango rolls her eyes "I was minding my own business" ((evil glare toward Miroku)) "and Miroku was trying to buy me…((smirks)) a few hard hits on the head solved my problem. So I was walking away and I heard some one following me and I thought it was Miroku. I really wasn't afraid but after a while it was getting tiring so I told him to come out and instead of Miroku a man came and tried to knock me out, but I wouldn't give in and I guess in the process I got bloody and bruised. Then I got knocked out. And...I'm here."

Miroku smiled happily "Good thing I was stalking you because then u would have died"

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by a loud rumbling sound. They both turned to look at Miroku.

"What? Oh that! Well I guess it's time for breakfast. Yes?" Miroku said patting his belly.

"Uh... right….." both girls said.

Sango, confused, asked Miroku "Weren't you full with all the popcorn?"

Looking at the floor sadly he shook his head "Kagome ate it all"

Kagome put on an innocent face and pretended to be offended by mirokus statement. "What?!" smiling she showed a big piece of popcorn in between her teeth. "does it look like I ate the popcorn!?"

"Um... no of course not…" Sango said.

Coming out from where he was Inuyasha said " I'm starving. Where breakfast?"

"Um… Kagome ate it all?" Miroku said shrugging.

"Don't worry I'll make more" Kagome said putting on her apron.

"So…how much was it?" Inuyasha asked whispering to Miroku.

"Oh! It was a feast. I was going to take one bite, but then she ate it all!" Miroku said smiling.

"Really!?" said Inuyasha not realizing that it was a joke. "Man! How do you not get fat?"

"Uh…well…I…I…" Kagome stammered.

"Aw forget it you stupid whore." Inuyasha said waving her away.

Kagome looked like she was going to explode from anger, but then quickly turned to a smile.

"Well…I'll just fix breakfast" Kagome said with an evil grin.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha came and smelled the food. When he came in the room he already saw Miroku and Sango sitting down. "So… where's my food?" he said creeping into the room.

"I dun no…where is it?" Kagome said cleaning her plate.

"I ATE IT!" Shippo said jumping up and down.

"How can you be so sleepy one second and be jumping up and down the other second?" Sango said looking at the jumpy Shippo.

"The runt ate it?!" Inuyasha yelled hitting Shippo on the head.

"Well…he had to eat! And….oops…I guess since I'm a STUPID WHORE I forgot to make you one…" Kagome said knowing she was lying.

"Well what am I suppose to eat!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at his stomach frantically.

"Oh… I dun no…. Why don't you try to cook for yourself? I'm sure you're smarter than me, the stupid whore." Kagome retorted.

"Fine! I can cook!" Inuyasha said not wanting to give in.

---------------------------------

Kagome sighed and went outside to see the sunset. The sun was so nice with all the colors.

A noise caught her attention. She looked around but saw nothing then she heard it again this time she looked up to a tree and saw Inuyasha on a branch with his back facing her.

"Oi! Inuyasha!" she yelling calling to him

"Huh? What?" he turned his head left and right. Then spotted Kagome. "Whoa whoa!!" He yelled falling from the tree branch.

Coming out of a hole a squirrel came out waving her fist in the air at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see if he was ok. And laughed at the sight she saw. Inuyashas cheeks were stuffed with something.

Just when she was wondering what it could be, an acorn popped out of his mouth and landed at his feet.

"Ha ha ha! You were eating acorns?!" Kagome said falling to the floor laughing.

"Well…it's good to eat stuff from nature!" Inuyasha said trying to protect himself.

"Oh then I guess the ramen I made is not good 'cause its not from nature." Kagome said still laughing.

Inuyasha drooled at the word ramen making Kagome laugh more.

While he was drooling Miroku and Sango came out and started laughing their heads off.

The Inuyasha felt a tug at his pant leg. Looking down he saw Shippo and said "what?"

Shippo signaled to his mouth and said "you're drooling big time"

Inuyasha wiped the drool and hit Shippo.

"What?! I was only trying to help you!" Shippo said rubbing his head.

Kagome recovering from what just happened and said "lets go inside guys." And then slapped Inuyasha on the way.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha said following Kagome in a rage.

"For hitting Shippo" she said simply.

-------------------------------------

Once inside Kagome said "Well it's late and time for Shippo to go to bed"

"Ya ya good night" Inuyasha said too occupied with eating the ramen Kagome had given him.

Just when Kagome turned they heard a knock at the door.

Inuyasha smelled the air and said "told you she was going to look for me."

Kagome put her hand to the door handle and slowly turned the handle…

------------------------------------

A/N: time for a cliffy! Yay! Ok not many people reading but I like the story so far… so I'm going to continue. Ok so who is she? What will happen? Ok well please read and review! Ok well um… oh ya! Thanks to my squishy ducki for some ideas (Jerry Springer crowd...watches too much TV…) and when I had writers block. Ok now bye.


	4. Chemistry

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Inuyasha…I would be writing a new manga.

Ch. 4 Chemistry

Kagome was slowly opening the door, when she shut it suddenly. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, jerked their heads. Kagome held her breath.

"What's going on?" Sango breathed. She was nervous. She was expecting it to be the mysterious man who had tried to abduct her.

She felt Shippo's small hand wrapped around her finger, and Miroku's hand patting her back, trying to reassure her. Sango was a little too shaken to shoo him off.

Miroku thought it was the mysterious man, just as Sango did. He remembered hearing Sango scream as she fell to the hard, forest floor.

-----------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

((A scream?)) Miroku wondered. He ran quickly through the small maze the forest presented him.

Miroku stopped behind a small tree. A man was laughing hysterically, circling around the young woman. She seemed to be out cold. Her blood ran out from her mouth and several places from her body. "I got you now, my pretty. Tried to be tough, huh? Well, I'm going to enjoy you…."

Miroku took a step back. ((I must save her.))

"Hey!" Miroku stepped out from his hiding place. "What are you doing, you bastard?"

The man narrowed his eyes, but quickly turned skeptical when he saw it was nearly a monk who was threatening him. "What do you care? This is my business. Go mind your own."

With that, he picked up his prize and began to stagger away. "Oh, no, you're not. Come back here! What? Are you afraid of a monk?"

Miroku's challenge didn't even interest the man. "No, it's just that it's not worth it."

Miroku, usually calm and at peace, lost his temper. He jumped and kicked the man in his back. The girl was trusted from the man's arms.

"Why, you--" The man did not finish his insult. He was slammed to the ground and then kicked in the stomach.

The man quickly got up and ran away. ((That was really, very easy.)) Miroku mused.

With that, he scooped the girl in his arms and tried to find help.

---------------

Inuyasha, however, was clearly not impressed. "Well? She's waiting for you, dumbass."

Kagome was too freaked out to even glare at him. She was still trying to process what she had just seen.

A knock on the door, told the group that whoever she was, was waiting for someone to open the door.

Shippo looked around, clueless. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha, tired of waiting, pushed the shocked Kagome away from the small door. He opened it with glee ((yes glee….I'm using vocabulary people…..)) . "Kikyo!"

Kikyo's bent head slowly lifted up. Her eyes shone with tears as she saw her loved one. "Inuyasha!"

She jumped into his arms and they hugged and kissed. Their happy moment was interrupted by gawking stares. Kikyo pulled away. "Um, hi."

Miroku was about to go and "greet" Kikyo, but was stopped by a fist in his face. Inuyasha introduced him as the perverted monk, Sango as the girl, and Kagome as the hostess.

Kikyo turned to Kagome. "What's wrong with you?"

"Y-y-you're…you--….we're twins!" kagome finally raised her voice. "hasn't any one noticed that?!"

The rest of the group, turned heads to compare. "No." They each replied.

"I must be….I'll be outside." Kagome rushed past everyone and disappeared.

Miroku and Sango inched away to leave the lovers alone. Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I wondered what happened when you didn't some back. I searched. Thank God I found out you were in this village. I--"

She was hushed by Inuyasha. He cradled her head in his neck as they whispered small loving comments to each other. After a while, Inuyasha whispered to Kikyo, "I missed you." He chuckled. "I couldn't leave though."

Kikyo didn't answer. She had fallen fats asleep. He placed her in Kagome's bed. He stared at her and came to a slow realization that she did look like Kagome, in a sense.

He remembered that Kagome had gone outside. He went outside, feeling calmer. He went behind the house to the stream and began walking upstream. He came across a small pond. It was near the small spring that began the small river.

Inuyasha walked toward the pond, since he had nothing better to do. He looked over the small pond, only to see Kagome in a small boat in the middle of the pond.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks to stare at the small boat. He looked around and decided to climb a tree and then jump into the small boat.

When he did jump into the boat, Kagome lifted her eyes to see Inuyasha towering over her. She curled herself up and placed her head on her knees.

He sat across from her. He stared at Kagome, trying to find something that wasn't Kikyo's. "You really do look alike. I must have not noticed."

Kagome sighed. "Well, it was nice knowing you. I just glad I healed you and Sango. You guys were my first."

Inuyasha continued to stare at her. His soft eyes seemed to smile. "I'm glad I got to know you. I'm grateful I got to know you."

Kagome didn't say anything.

((Guess I need to compliment her more.)) Inuyasha thought. It wasn't his nature to be nice. But he was glad he had met her. "I--I like being with you. Although, we didn't get along…"

Kagome smiled. "You're being weird."

"Okay! Forget the corny stuff." He scooted closer to Kagome. He placed his arms around her and they stared off silently.

Kagome smiled and scooted closer to him. Inuyasha whispered, "You remind me of Kikyo, in more than one way."

----------------

"Sango! She said didn't ask me to leave! You are being irrational." Miroku folded his arms across his chest.

Sango stopped to turn to Miroku. "Irrational?! You are such a pervert."

Miroku sighed and laughed a little. "Will it help if I told you, you had wonderful breasts?"

Sango scoffed in disbelief. She slapped him. "Ohmigosh! You are not helping yourself."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed." Miroku laid down on the grass. "Come! It's pleasant."

Sango reluctantly laid next to him. "I feel nothing."

"Breath." Miroku smiled.

"This is weird." She paused. "This is…nice."

Miroku grabbed her hand and she stiffened. "Relax."

She relaxed and she snuggled closer to Miroku. "You're a pervert." She said more to herself then Miroku.

Miroku smiled. "Let me be perverted." He reached over and gave a small kiss to Sango on her lips.

She quickly got up. "Hey! That's--Why--ugh!" She stomped away a few feel before she sat down next to Miroku once more.

"You didn't slap me." Miroku stated.

"What?" Sango asked gloomily.

"That's a nice step forward." Miroku smiled and Sango stared at him with an open mouth.

"Oh! No, no, no." She shook her head. "Me. You. Not happening."

He shrugged and Sango couldn't help but smile a little too.

---------------

((A/N--- hi! Its me ducki!...not squishy ducki. I wrote this chapter. And although I hate fanfics when kagome and Inuyasha are married or are lovers already or you know. The point about Inuyasha is the love struggles! I know this story is going to be short. That's why u see all this chemistry in chapter 4, but since we're new at this….give us a break. So…miss retarded is getting depressed cause no one reviews us. Oh and Arnold. Watch me with the lemons boy! Someone from ur little group of friend told me u suck at lemons on aim… so its not Adhara, its another girl. Anyway…that jerry springer thing was FUNNY! Okay ahem. So yeah. Well anyways…byee!!! Review for retards sake!))


	5. More problems?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or else I'd be busy with him…..lol

OH ya before I forget I want to do answer your reviews ok here goes…

Inu-lemon-luvr: I know the raw man thing is kind of confusing, but if you sound it out it sounds like ramen….get it now?? Ok well I hope you do. Oh and because your like the only person to review ((sob sob)) I'm writing this for you! Yay! ((Clap clap))

Wow! That was short! Ok anyway I just want to say I want to make Kikyo burn in hell to, but unfortunately squishy ducki is right… with Inuyasha its about love struggles…so that's the way it goes… like in this chapter I'm going to try very hard to not burn Kikyo to a crisp… ((Already takes out fire gun)) oops how'd that get in my hand? Better put it away…although I don't want to…..well here's the story…

Chapter 5 More problems?

Inuyasha woke up and went out of the room he shared with Kikyo. ((A/N: THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING….NOT ON MY WATCH!!!)) He came into the kitchen, but found no food and no Kagome. Then went into the living room and saw Miroku and Sango hugging.

"When did you guys get together?" Inuyasha asked looking around to see if Kagome was hiding.

"Huh? What?" Sango asked. Then realized what the scene looked liked. She hit Miroku and yelled "were not together! He was just groping me again!"

"Suuuuure. Anyway have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha said still looking.

"Um… she said she was going somewhere…." Miroku said thinking.

"Ya she went to Kaede and took Shippo with her." Sango said looking at Inuyasha and thinking how dumb he was.

Inuyasha was still looking until the words processed into his mind. "What?!" he yelled. "Now we have no one to cook for us!!" Inuyasha said talking over his rumbling stomach.

"Why do you say that?" Kikyo said coming into the living room.

"Because the stupid whore left!" Inuyasha said waving an arm to where Kaede lived (which was far away.)

"You mean Kagome? I'll cook for you Inuyasha. Don't get all mad." Kikyo said smiling.

-------------------------------

Kagome knocked on Kaedes door. And was greeted by a girl. "Oh hi is Ka-" Kagome was cut short by Shippo cry when he yelled "TAMIKA!!"((A/N: in case you forgot she's Kaedes' niece))

Kagome winced in pain rubbing her ear because Shippo was on her shoulder when he yelled.

"Ah Kagome what brings you here?" Kaede said ushering the two children outside.

"Well…I just wanted to talk." Kagome said looking at her feet.

"Sure. Come in." Kaede pushed Kagome inside.

Sitting at the table Kagome poured all her feelings to Kaede.

"Well there's this guy…his names Inuyasha... And well I like him. But I just found out that he has a girlfriend." Kagome looked mad when she said "Kikyo"

Kaede was just listening and seeing the girls face turn from sad to happy to angry to annoyed and back to sad and it happened all over again.

"Well I'm not sure if he likes me or not. I mean first we were fine and I actually thought that he liked me. Then I met Kikyo. And the weird thing is that she looks like me!" Kagome said too angry to sit down.

"Wait, she looks like you?" Kaede asked curious.

"Ya, but no one noticed; only Inuyasha and it took him a while. Isn't that weird?" Kagome said putting a face that Kaede didn't know if it was sad or confused.

"Yes…." Kaede said deep in thought.

"Well… I dun no what's going to happen now. I mean now Sango and Miroku are together and Kikyo and Inuyasha are… together." Kagome said not wanting to say together.

"And I have no one…"she finished.

-------------------------------

Kikyo didn't end up making food because she didn't know where Kagome kept all her food.

Everyone was hungry by the time Kagome came back.

"HEY!" they all said happy to see her…they were really hungry.

"Hey? Did you guys actually miss me?" Kagome asked confused.

"YES! Of course!" they said.

"Oh…" Kagome said still confused.

Just then Inuyasha said "so…did you bring any food?"

"Oh…I see now!" Kagome said then looked confused. "Didn't you eat the food I cooked before I left?"

"What food?!" Inuyasha asked not believing what she just said.

"Yeah, I told Sango and Miroku where it was…" Kagome said looking over to them.

"Ah… I guess we forgot." Miroku said shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean to tell me that we starved… for nothing?!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"I guess….hey where's Kagome?" Sango said looking around.

"What!? Great there goes our food again!" Inuyasha said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Don't be silly! She just went inside." Kikyo said pointing to the door.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I knew that." He folded his arms and looked towards Kikyo. He smiled, a little embarrassed. Kikyo smiled and giggled.

"Sure let's just go inside" Kikyo said laughing at Inuyasha.

-------------------------------

After everyone ate and were talking in the living room. Kagome said, picking up a very tired Shippo, "Oh well, it's time for your bedtime Shippo."

"Ok…" Shippo said already falling asleep in her arms.

When Kagome came back, Kikyo said standing up, "Well…I better head off to bed too. I'm so tired." Patting Inuyashas back she said, "Don't come to bed so late."

Inuyasha nodded and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Well Sango, while I was walking back I saw a hot spring. You want to come? It's only 10 minutes away." Kagome said already putting the stuff she would need together.

"Sure." Sango said touching her hair "I need one anyway."

When they were ready and were leaving Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and said, "Don't come back too late" he said softly. Then added, "I don't want to go look for you"

Kagome was confused by the first part of what he said then thought how stupid he was when he said the second part. "Right…" she said pulling her hand away from him.

After they went out the door, Miroku got up and walked towards the door, "Well, I'm just going to take a walk outside…"

"Yeah, right!" Inuyasha said tripping him. "You can see Sango all you want, but not Kagome."

"Oh? Really? Why not? You like her? I thought you were with Kikyo" Miroku said giving him a shocked look.

Inuyasha didn't know why he didn't want Miroku to see Kagome naked. Trying to dodge the question, he got up, "Because….Kagome ….looks like Kikyo! Yeah! See? Well I'm going to sleep now."

"Ok" Miroku said already at the door again.

"But… not before I tie you up." Inuyasha said dragging Miroku to the room.

---------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaah, this feels good." Kagome said sinking in all the way down in the water to her neck.

"Yeah … I know what you mean." Sango said with her eyes closed.

"So... you and Miroku huh? I always knew." Kagome said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Sango said blushing.

"Oh, I saw you guys hugging and kissing each other in the morning." Kagome said looking at Sango, smirking.

"How could I do that?!" She said. "He's such a pervert!"

"Apparently, you like perverts." Kagome said enjoying this.

"I- well- I mean…" Sango said trying to find the right words.

"Just admit it…" Kagome said wagging her eyebrows.

"Well…I... well, what about you and Inuyasha?" Sango said trying to protect her self.

"I …" Kagome was going to say nothing, but stop to think. ((What is going on?))

"I don't know…" she said finally.

"Well, let's go now." Sango said sorry she had mentioned Inuyasha.

"Yeah… ok" Kagome said, still in thought.

While they were walking back, Kagome saw someone run past them with silver hair. "Inuyasha?" she called out.

Sango was looking at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I saw Inuyasha" she said pointing to where the figure went.

"You need to stop thinking about him…he's taking over your head." Sango said patting Kagomes head.

"No, really!" Kagome said

Sango rolled her eyes until she heard a bush rustle. Both girls looked at one another and started to run to the hut.

When they got there, they saw Inuyasha come out of his room to see who had come.

"Ha, ha! Very funny" Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked at them confused. "What?"

"We know it was you out there! Don't think were that dumb!" Sango said yelling at him.

"Huh? I was here with Miroku and Kikyo the whole time." Inuyasha said still confused.

"Then… who was that out there?" Kagome said looking back at the door.

"Oh don't fall for his tricks, Kagome! You said you saw silver hair. And who has silver hair…Inuyasha!" Sango said folding her arms.

"No, really. Ask Miroku. I was here the whole time!" Inuyasha said protesting.

"Okay. Where is he?" Sango looked at him.

"He's tied up in the room." Inuyasha pointed behind his back with his thumb.

This time it was the girls turn to look confused.

"I'll tell you later." He said as if reading their minds.

"…" They just stared at him.

"Just go." He said annoyed.

The girls entered the room and asked Miroku while untying him. "Was Inuyasha here the whole time?"

"Yes, I believe so. Or else I wouldn't be tied up at the moment." He said flexing his fingers, which had been untied.

"Oh, yeah. Right! You're both in it together, huh? Well, guess what? I'm not going to fall for it. Good night!" And with that Sango turned on her heel and went to bed.

Kagome finished untying Miroku and thought ((if it wasn't Inuyasha then we have a stalker…how scary.))

After she finished, she just got up and left, still thinking.

"Something must be in the water that they took a bath with. They both came back all crazy." Inuyasha commented to Miroku.

"I can see what you mean." Miroku said getting up.

"Well… good night" Miroku said leaving Inuyasha there alone.

((Man…everybody's acting weird…))

---------------------------------

A/N: I think I wrote better and longer than I ever did… so please review…and thanks to my squishy ducki for stuff…ok anyway I take the thanks back because she's the one who made it clear about Kikyo being there so…ya no thanks…remember love struggles….


	6. New Love

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Inuyasha I would be…passing every test in the school mysteriously…heeheehee

Ch. 6 New Love

Kaede sighed as she looked at her hands. "Seems like my hands are getting shaky. I'm getting old, aren't I Kagome?"

Kagome hesitated. "Eh, what? No, no! Where did you get an idea like that? You know what, Kaede? I healed a girl named Sango and a man named Inuyasha. I'm their hostess."

"Oh? Not the same Inuyasha, right? I thought…" she trailed off.

"Well, yes. He is the same one. I think I'm ready for stuff like that. Not just…herbs." Kagome dropped a dried leaf disgustingly. "I start to smell weird."

Kaede laughed. "Oh, you silly child! You ARE ready. I knew, I just didn't want to risk it. Well, anyway. Now you can help me. Oh, my vacation…well, unless you want to, Kagome."

Kagome thought about Kaedes' offer, but not for long. "Of course! But not this week. My guests…"

"Ah, yes, yes, yes." Kaede interrupted. "I understand. Just tell me when you wish to begin."

Kagome watched Kaede leave. She usually went to a friends' house for lunch, while Shippo and her stayed to watch the small booth. "Let's eat!"

Shippo dug hungrily into the basket and took out his o-bento. He began walking towards Kaedes' house, where Tamika was. "Mmmmm……"

Kagome sighed and put her lunch away, she wasn't very hungry. Her eyes were half-closed with boredom. Suddenly, a flash of white hair passed her.

"Inuyasha?" She stood straighter. Kagome looked around, only to notice a boy's stares. ((Hojo…)), remembered Kagome.

She was more mesmerized with every step he took closer to her. Finally, he stood in front of her. "Hello."

"Uh…er…hi." Stammered Kagome. She looked around. There was no one else on the small road.

"What do you recommend for drowsiness? It's not for me…" He smiled at her and Kagome looked away, shy.

"Uh…how drowsy?" Kagome looked up and into his eyes. She sensed a wave of pleasure pass her as he smiled again. She liked it when he smiled.

"Enough to be conscious, but weak as a kitten." He laughed for no apparent reason. "How long have you've been studying herbs and such?"

Kagome reached for the herbs ((A/N:obviously, I don't know it so I'm not going to say what it is)) and smiled also. "For a while, now. What do you do?"

"Nothing that would interest you." He didn't immediately grab Kagome's herbs, but slowly took out his coins, placed them on the counter, and rested his hands besides hers. "Where do you live? You seem to spend a lot of your time here."

Kagome blushed. "I live about two miles down that road. You?"

"I live alone in the forest, not next to any path or road. I like being away from all the noise. I suppose you do too." Hojo smiled once more.

"Yes." Kagome didn't cease to blush. ((I'm acting like a big moron. He thinks I'm an idiot for blushing like a fool. He's a weirdo anyway…a beautiful weirdo.))

"You look nice today. Not that you don't always, but, you seem especially nice today." Hojos' hands touched the tips of Kagome's fist, then altogether picked them up in his own hands.

"Uh, thanks. Thanks a lot." Kagome looked surprised.

"If you want to go somewhere with me, why don't you tell me? I'll be here tomorrow. Are you going to be here?" Hojo kissed her hand softly, making a tingly sensation where his lips had been.

"Y-y-y-yes."

Hojo let her hand go, walking away, herbs in hand. He left the money and a stunned Kagome.

"Oh…"

---------------

Sango and Miroku walked slowly up stream. They wanted to get away from Kikyo and Inuyasha so as they couldn't see what they were doing. Along the way, Miroku and Sango spoke softly, a giggle was heard every so often.

"Do you think we're far enough?" Sango looked around. Miroku did the same, and when he saw no one, he grabbed her by her waist and began kissing her neck.

"Wait, Miroku! I think I hear someone!" Sango pushed him away just as Inuyasha jump in front of them.

"Ah, Inuyasha. What a surprise." Miroku said in a flat voice.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you guys doing?" He laughed. "Why do I even ask? You guys are groping each other, and supposedly you only know each other for a short while. I swear, what is the world coming to?"

His last sarcastic remark earned him an evil glare from Sango. "Okay, Inuyasha. You've made your point. Now, go along with your girlfriend."

Inuyasha walked past them, looking at each one of them as he passed. He turned after a few steps. "I think I know what you guys are going to do at that pond…." He smiled and jumped away.

Miroku placed a hand on his chin. "You know, Sango, that's not a bad idea."

Sango laughed and pushed him away.

As they got closer to the small pond, the more Miroku wanted to rip Sangos' clothes apart. Sango, however, was calmer and thought that, indeed, they were going too fast. After all, Miroku had wanted to buy sex from her.

Sango sat down next to the green body of water. Miroku sat behind her and began massaging her shoulders. His hands traveled down to her arms and over her breast. Sango laid down on his lap. "What are you doing Miroku?"

He smiled down at her and came closer for a kiss, but kissed her cheek instead. Sango had turned her face, laughing. "Miroku, I think Inuyasha's right. I mean, look at you."

She laughed. Miroku sat there, confused. "You're not enjoying this? I don't know about you, but I am." He reached down further, below her waist, but was stopped by Sangos' hand.

"Miroku," Sango sighed. "Let's just sit here, like this."

Miroku looked down at Sango, her hands fondling his hands. ((This is nice.)) Miroku thought. He sighed and watched Sango whisper small things to him as she rested. Safe, with him.

----------------

"Bye, Tamika! I'll come back tomorrow. And I'll bring my mommi!" Everyone laughed at Shippos' remark.

"Sayanora, Kaede-chan." Kagome began to walk away. She soon noticed that Shippo was not with her. "Shippo?

"Kagome-chan, can Shippo stay with me again. I promise I'll be good if he does!" Tamika clasped her hands together toward Kagome and began bowing feverishly.

Kagome laughed. "Ask your grandma."

Tamika looked at her grandma and Kaede nodded in approval. Tamika and Shippo cheered and went inside.

"I hope it's not too much of a bother…" Kagome began. She was a little embarrassed.

"Oh, Kagome! Don't worry; your family is my family. Have a good day today, Kagome." Kaede wobbled off and soon disappeared inside her hut.

Kagome began to walk toward her home, it wouldn't take that long. After all, it was just two miles away.

Suddenly a flash of white hair past her. "Inuyasha? This isn't funny no more! I know it's you! Come out!"

But instead of Inuyasha, she saw Hojo. "Oh, hi, Hojo."

"Hello, Kagome. Can I walk you to your house?"

---------------

A/N--- hi! Its me ducki! I'm sorry it took so long. And one more thing…this is for "INU-LEMON-LUVR" ……………YOU DIE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL FOR YOUR KIKYO REMARK! EVERYONE KNOOOWS KAGOME IS GOING TO GROW UP TO BE A PREPPY HOUSEWIFE…NOTHING MORE!!!......okay, I got that out of my system. I know the retard will get angry, and a few ppl out there, but respect my point of view okay? And I we won't talk about this…ever again….


	7. Kagome kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or else I would not be here with my fingers hurting from typing so much…oh I own Midori…yes a new character, but she may only appear for this chapter only…I dun no…

(Chapter 7 Kagome kidnapped!)

Kagome walked silently by Hojo. She kept seeing him looking at her by the corner of her eye.

Finally she decided to speak up. "Thanks for walking me home Hojo."

"That's ok. It's by the way to my home anyway." Hojo said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Kagome looked down surprised and Hojo looked at her worried.

"I'm sorry." Hojo said letting go of her hand and smiled down at the ground.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "No, it's ok I was just surprised." Kagome took his hand once more and smiled at Hojo.

Hojo smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze. Hand in hand they walked back to her home.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha heard someone come in. He got up and went to see who it was. When he saw Miroku and Sango, he smiled.

"Ah so your back from the pond." Inuyasha said a little too friendly.

"…yeah so?" Sango said looking at him quizzically.

Miroku looked sadly at Inuyasha and shook his head.

Inuyasha noticing Mirokus' message laughed out loud. "So you didn't get anything? How sad, monk."

Miroku gave Inuyasha an evil look and told Sango. "Come on, let's go."

Sango and Miroku left a laughing Inuyasha as they walked into Sangos bedroom.

Inuyasha suddenly stop laughing and smelled the air. ((Kagome's home)) he thought. But then he smelled someone else. ((Who's that? And why is he with Kagome?))

Inuyasha walked out and his jaw dropped. He saw a guy but that wasn't what was making him mad. What was making him mad was where Kagomes hand was.

"Hey!" He yelled as he ran over to them.

"Hi!" Kagome waved her free hand and started pulling Hojo toward Inuyasha.

"What are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled at her prying her hand away from Hojos. "And who are you?" he asked Hojo in a rude manner all the while pushing Kagome behind him.

Hojo looked calmly at Inuyasha. "I'm Hojo and all I'm doing is walking Kagome home."

Kagome pulled her hand away form Inuyashas bruising grasp. "What the hell is your problem?" she yelled as she ran behind Hojo.

"Me! Look at you! Your bringing guys form the street in to my house and-" Inuyasha was pointing furiously at Hojo.

"Wait. YOUR house? I don't think so." Kagome said waving her hands in front of her. "And guess what he's not a guy from the street!" Kagome pointed at Hojo. Then at Inuyasha "You are!"

Inuyasha was taken aback from her words. Then got ready to defend himself, but was cut of by Kagome.

"And plus, I was nice enough to let you bring in YOUR girlfriend! And then you think you can just come and tell me who I can and can't be with? No way!" And with that she walked inside the house and shut the door in Inuyashas face.

Inuyasha opened the door and saw just in time Kagome dragging a smiling Hojo into her room.

He ran to her room and began pounding her door. "Kagome open the door! You better not be doing what I think your doing!"

Kagome looked bitterly at the door. "Why not?" she yelled. Then put a smile on her face and said again more to herself. "Yeah…why not?"

She sat there looking at Hojo. "Nnnnnnnnn, oh yeah. Faster! Harder Hojo!"

Inuyasha pounded on the door harder. "Stop! Stop it!"

Kikyo came outside Inuyasha room to see what all the yelling was. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked at her, looking red in the face because he was so angry. "Listen!"

Kikyo pressed her ear on the door and her moaning sounds and cries of pleasure.

She looked at Inuyasha confused.

Inuyasha started pounding at the door again. "She's doing it in my- I mean her house and Kik- I mean Kagome's…"

Kikyo patted Inuyasha shoulder. "I'm Kikyo, she's Kagome. She doesn't have anything to do with you so let her...be."

Inuyasha looked mad still "But this is different!"

Kikyo smiled. "So just calm down."

Inuyasha looked at the door once more and yelled through the door "We're going to talk about this!" he turned away angry and stomped outside.

Kagome sighed and looked at Hojo. "You must be freaked out, huh?"

Hojo smiled and took her hands in his. "No, not at all…you know we can do the real thing…"

Kagome looked at him "Uhuh…right" she said sarcastically. "Ok, well, good bye. You have to go through the window…I'm sure you know why…"

"Sure" Hojo got up and went through the window only half way. "Uh, Kagome…a little help here…"

"Huh? Oh sure." She pushed on his butt trying to get him out.

"I think you have to push harder Kagome." Hojo said smirking.

"What? EW! I just realized what I was doing." She grabbed his ankles, lifted them up and pushed him through.

Hojo fell hard on the floor and smiled back at Kagome "See you tonight." He said and left.

Kagome looked after him ((Tonight?))

-----------------------------------

Miroku asked "With Kikyo and Sango gone what are we going to do today?"

"They needed a bath anyway" Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Aw!" Miroku said pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha said as they walked to the pond.

"I wanted to go with them!" Miroku said pointing behind his shoulder.

"But Kikyos there!" Inuyasha said hitting Miroku on his head.

"Yeah... but you could have gone too... you know a double thing or whatever." Miroku said shrugging.

"Disgusting!" Inuyasha stopped and pointed back. "Go home!"

"Fine. I didn't want to come anyway." He said turning back home.

Inuyasha walked closer to the pond and saw Kagome sitting by the edge of the pond.

"Hey" he said softly looking down at her.

Kagome looked up and said "What? You came here to yell at me more?"

"No! It's just that well… I dun no…" Inuyasha couldn't look her in the eye.

He sat down and looked out at the pond. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It's just that, well…" he looked at his hands and continued. "I guess I didn't want to see you with any guy…" then added more gruffly "Plus, I didn't like the way he smelled."

"Wha-" Kagome didn't get to finish her question. Inuyasha had already stood up and was holding out a hand. "Let's go." he said pulling her up.

"But what did you mean-" Kagome was asking when Inuyasha cut her off.

"Don't think about it." Then more impatiently added "Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------

When Inuyasha and Kagome came back everyone was getting ready to sleep. Kagome walked through the door and saw Kikyo packing up luggage.

"Going somewhere?" Kagome asked while walking towards Kikyo.

"Yeah…tomorrow morning. Just to tell my village that I'm not hurt, and then I'll be coming back…that is, if you want…" Kikyo said finishing with packing.

"Oh! Yeah! sure! We'll be waiting for you." She said then turned to Inuyasha. "Are you going to?"

"No, I need to stay here so…"he paused to think of a reason. He couldn't tell Kagome he was staying because of her, especially in front of Kikyo. "So no guys will come and grope Miroku" Inuyasha said sitting down.

"What's this I hear about guys groping me?" Miroku said entering the room with Sango behind him.

"So what Inuyasha? You're a baka now?" Sango said smiling.

"Shut up! No…your boyfriend is baka and I'm staying here to make sure no guys come and raid the house in search of him." Inuyasha said sounding serious.

"Uhuh…right…" Sango said as Kikyo left the room to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Sango glanced at Kagome who turned around to hide her blush.

"I have a girlfriend. Ok?" Inuyasha retorted at Sango.

"Right…I'm going to sleep…" then left with Miroku following her hoping he would get a "treat."

Kagome headed back to her room and said "Oi! I have to pick up Shippo in the morning. Will you do it for me?" Kagome looked pleadingly at Inuyasha.

"Fine. Ok I'll do it, but breakfast better be ready by the time I get here." Inuyasha said pointing at her.

"Ok! Sheesh. What am I? Your food provider?" Kagome said putting her hands in the air.

Inuyasha looked away and barley above a whisper said "Yes…"

"Ugh! Fine! But Shippo can't be hurt!" Kagome said turning to go to bed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Inuyasha said turning to his own bedroom.

------------------------------------

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. For some reason she couldn't sleep. She opened her eyes and saw a flash of white hair. She sat up. "Inuyasha? What are you doing in my room?"

There was no answer, but silence ((I must be imagining things)) she thought and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a rag on her mouth.

Instinctively she opened her eyes and saw a figure above her holding the rag on her mouth. She tried to escape, but the figure was to strong. She felt sleepy and her eyes started drooping. ((Inuyasha? Why are you doing this?)) She thought and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha woke in the morning and remembered about Shippo. He got up and left for Shippo.

When he came back he was smelling food from breakfast

"Where's the food, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the group taking Shippo off of him.

"We can't find Kagome, Inuyasha…" Kikyo said slurping some ramen.

"So, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said starting to get mad.

"We can eat! She must have left to the hot spring or to the pond! Why should we be searching?" Kikyo said rather annoyed by the hint of concern in Inuyashas voice.

"Because she's gone! I'm going to go look for her." Inuyasha said turning around and motioning for Shippo to come with him. Then turned to them again. "Well what are you waiting for?"

He turned and went outside. Then headed for the forest.

"She's going to be okay, right? Right?" Shippo said wiping his eyes.

"Don't start crying, kid! I got enough problems." Inuyasha said seeing something from the distance.

He ran towards the figure and was about to start yelling at the figure when he realized it wasn't Kagome. He saw it was a girl with blonde hair hugging her knees and having a distant look in her eyes.

Inuyasha tensed up when he noticed she was crying. "Um…hi?" he said approaching her.

The girl put her hands on her head, rocked back and forth and yelled "Please don't hurt me! I didn't run away! You let me go!" Then more to herself. "You let me go…"

Inuyasha looked at her and thought she was crazy. But he would feel guilty if he just left her there. So he asked, "What are you talking about?"

The girl looked up and a mixture of fear and relief came over her face. "Help me! He raped me! He got me!"

"Whoa, slow down! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said crouching in front of the girl and noticing her green eyes. "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated and finally said "Midori and I'm talking about the guy! He raped me! And he kept me underground!"

Inuyasha looked at her confused "Who's 'him' and what do you mean underground?" when he heard the word underground all he thought was of graves.

Midori looked at him pleadingly. "His name is Hojo! And he raped me in a room buried underground!"

Inuyasha thought about where he heard that name before… ((That guy Kagome was with!)) He looked at the Midori again; she seemed to be no older than Kagome. "Do you know where he is?"

Midori shook her head "I used to work with them. Sesshoumaru and Hojo. I never knew where they went to rape girls I just knew that they would get one and let the other one go." The girl started rocking back and forth, and then continued. "You'll find them underground. About an hours walk from here."

"In which direction?" Inuyasha was getting desperate. ((What if they had Kagome? Who was this Sesshoumaru guy?))

"I don't know. He never told me." She got up and looked at Inuyasha. She took a step back when she noticed how he looked.

Inuyasha saw the fear wash over her again. "What's wrong?"

"You look like him!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him. "You look like Sesshoumaru!" Midori was about to run like hell, but Inuyashas grasp kept her in place.

"I don't even know who this guy is! Now let's go! Get on my back." He said slowly letting go of her.

Midori hesitantly got on his back and held Shippo in her arms. While he was running, she saw a house approach in the distance.

Once they got there, Inuyasha had a hard time getting Midori off of him. So he just walked to the house. He opened the door and was mad to see the group sitting down chatting.

"Who is she?" Kikyo said narrowing her eyes.

"This is Midori. She got raped by this Hojo guy." Inuyasha said finally getting her off and motioning her to sit down.

Sangos mouth opened in disbelief. "You mean the same Hojo that Kagome was with?"

"Yeah and since you guys seem to not care about that because you guys are still here, I guess you're not going to be looking for her." Inuyasha was still standing up anxious to leave and find Kagome.

"I thought-" Kikyo was about to say when Inuyasha cut her off.

"Well, you thought wrong! And now she could be getting raped right this minute, so, let's go!" Inuyasha said already at the door. "He's somewhere underground."

"I'll go to the north" Miroku said nodding at Inuyasha then running off to the distance.

"I'm going east anyway." Kikyo said then looked at Midori "I'll take the girl to the village." Then went outside and left.

"West. That's where I'm going." Sango said getting her weapons.

"Then that leaves the south to me." He turned to Shippo. "Com'on kid. You're coming with me." He looked out the door and thought ((Don't worry Kagome I'm coming to get you whether it's the last thing I do))

--------------------------------

A/N: hello sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's just that I haven't been writing. Or been doing anything on the computer lately. So ya hope you like this chapter. Um… what else? Oh ya…um…I wonder what's going to happen to poor kagome…and why Inuyasha worrying so much? Oo la la la…anyway just questions to help you think… oh ya I still think Kikyo is stupid. Oh and thanks to my squishy ducki form stuff and helping me find a name for Midori. Anyway apart from that….read and review.


	8. Deceit

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Inuyasha I would be…a really old lady

Ch. 8 Deceit

A/N--- okay, I don't want you to get confused. Since a lot of things happened I had to jump to different view points. Okay? So, the first name you see after every section is the characters view point…okay? Okay…well enjoy.

Kikyo stood her ground as she watched everyone else leave in search of Kagome. She looked intently at Inuyasha as he walked away.

Midori looked Kikyo's way. "Are we going to look for her?"

Kikyo sighed. "Yes, it's just that---I feel Kagome in desperate trouble. I feel her south of here."

"So? Tell them. " Midori looked nervously behind her.

"Do you wish to return?"

"No!" Midori shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears. "After tonight…This is my chance to escape."

Kikyo turned away, her bangs covering her eyes. "We're not going to be wanted here no more."

Midori looked toward Kikyo, and then turned to look forward. After a moment of silence, she turned swiftly away and began walking.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha…I'll always love you." And with that, Kikyo followed Midori. She walked into the distance, into a new life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke with a startle. She dared not move, lest something, or someone, was waiting for her to wake up.

Kagome could see that she was underground, somewhere. The walls were made of dirt and the floor was uneven. ((If this is the cellar, what is a bed doing here?))

Recollections of the night flew past her eyes.

((Inuyasha.))

Anger filled her body. Pure hatred rang through her ears, like two enormous drums."Inuyasha! You bastard! Where are you?!"

Kagome tried to sit up, but found it difficult. And she found it even more so, when she tried to push the covers off of her.

"Hojo! She has awaken." A voice spoke from the shadow in a corner.

Kagome slowly turned her head, her face showing anything but delight. "Inuyasha, I am going to grab you by your nose hairs and tie them to your eye sockets!"

Kagome realized her voice was faltering and wondered where the rag had been. ((This drug has made me weak.))

"Hojo? Hojo. Help me up, please. I must get back home. Inuyasha, you and Kikyo are not welcomed at my house anymore!" Kagome coughed. She should stop yelling. Kagome tried to lift here hair away from her mouth, but, her arm was too weak to make the journey from her side to her face.

Hojo appeared soon, where Kagome did not know. He sat beside her and lifted a small bowl to her lips. She drank the water inside greedily. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel weak. What is _he _doing here? Look where he took me. Stupid Inuyasha." Kagome looked at the shadow and could feel anger coming from there.

"I am not an idiot. I am not a weak hanyou either." The figure, calmly, stepped out, but not enough to show the man's face.

Kagome tried to grab Hojo's clothes, but was too weak to hold on. Hojo grabbed her hand instead. "Leave us."

"Do not forget what you owe me."

Kagome tiredly looked at Hojo. "What's going on? Just take me home. Shippo is probably worried." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Very well. I will. But I must do something first." He got up and went around a small turn.

"Hojo, who was that man? He looked so much like Inuyasha." Kagome called. Her strength was returning.

"Him? Oh, his name is Sesshoumaru." Hojo called out. He returned with the same bowl again. Only, this time, there was a green liquid inside it.

"Drink this." Hojo held it to her lips again. Kagome placed her hand on his to steady him as she drank.

She paused after her first drink. "Wait. I know this herb. Is it the one…? Ohmigosh, Hojo! You're not suppose to gimme this. Great."

Hojo just smiled and placed the bowl next to her bed. Kagome didn't feel tired, but her body was getting weak.

"Hojo…just…take me…home." Kagome said above a whisper.

"I will. Did I not say? I just need to do something. And I need you." Hojo smiled once more.

((That smile.)) Kagome smiled back. "But I don't think I can. I don't feel strong."

Hojo laughed. "Don't worry."

He crept closer to her and touched her lips with his. His tongue parted her lips and Kagome accepted.

Hojo's arms fell on her shoulder and began sliding her garment down. Kagome turned her head away. "No, Hojo. I'm waiting until I get married."

Hojo sat back. He then smiled. Only, this smile frightened her. She felt as if Death itself was grabbing her heart and squeezing the life out of it.

"That," he stated, "is not for you to decide."

Lemon of Kagome getting raped…

He crept closer and began kissing her again. He was now rough and blind. Kagome tried to shake her head away, but she was too weak.

His hand slid across her breast, causing Kagome's stomach to be full of butterflies. But his hand did not stop there. It went up to her shoulder and was now pulling down her clothes.

Kagome knew Hojo's intensions.

Being too weak to defend herself, Kagome pleaded to Hojo. "No, please! Hojo, don't do this to me."

Hojo didn't listen. He tore her clothes away from her warm, pale body. The cold air rushed into her system as if winter had made a small nest inside her.

Her nipples hardened and her skin became bumpy from the goose bumps. This gave Hojo more pleasure. He grabbed her nipple with his teeth and began pulling it.

Kagome's scream of pain made him pull harder and harder until a tear rolled down her soft cheek.

"Does it hurt, Kagome?" Hojo asked, pausing. "That isn't even the best part."

"Yes, Hojo." Kagome sniffled. "It hurts. Please, stop."

Hojo sighed and Kagome looked at him with hope. "I would, but, I didn't sell my soul for mercy."

Kagome stared at Hojo in horror. He had sold his soul for pleasure!? Kagome stifled a gasp as his hands squeezed her breast and began kneading them.

Kagome could feel Hojo's dick began to harden above her, for he was sitting on her. She tried to wiggle away, but his weight was too much for her at that moment.

Hojo laughed at her attempt. "Oh, no, you're not escaping me."

He took off his shirt and rested his bare chest against Kagome's chest. He began to lick her neck and ear.

((I hope he keeps this up and doesn't violate me. Oh, please, don't Hojo.))Kagome knew it wasn't worth pleading to Hojo. He had no soul. What would he know about mercy?

Hojo straightened up and traveled his hands up and down the outside and inside of her thigh. He caressed as Kagome wailed on. "Please, Hojo. Don't."

Hojo sighed. "No one has ever pleaded so much. It's annoying."

He took off his pants and sat on her breast. ((Has he no respect?))"Hojo!"

"I want you to suck it."

Kagome thought of the idea and began to gag. "Hojo, that is where you urinate!"

Hojo took his opportunity and placed his dick into her mouth. He thrusted himself into her mouth and out.

Kagome desperately tried to take it out. She was so disgusted that she felt her food coming out her throat.

"Do you not like that, Kagome?"

"No! Hojo, please cease." Kagome's tears did not move the man.

"You annoy me!" He turned her around and Kagome gave confused cries.

"What?! Hojo…?" Kagome coughed. Her throat hurted from her protests.

Pain ran across her body. Pain that Hojo was causing as he thrusted his dick inside and outside of her ass, without any signs of trying to be gentle. His smile, that had won Kagome, was now her worst fear.

"Hojo! Hojo, please! No! It hurts…" Kagome sobbed and screamed as he continued thrusting himself inside of her.

After what seemed an eternity he ceased and turned a tear-streaked Kagome onto her back.

He then opened her legs and nuzzled his nose near her pussy. ((What kind of sick pervert is this?!)) Kagome wondered. Then she felt his tongue explore her. She tried to kick him away but was of no use. She was too weak.

After a long time, he got up and sighed.

"Wasn't that fun?"

He lay down beside her and she tried to stop crying. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of watching her break down. His leg rested below her belly button. Near her pussy.

"You know, Kagome." He paused and smiled. "Where I come from, you still have not lost your virginity if my dick does not penetrate you from…eh…the front. Is it the same here?"

Kagome did not respond.

"Well, so you're still a virgin. You're fine. What are you worried about?"

Kagome turned her head weakly, fire in her eyes. "I'm fine? I'm fine?! You took my honor and respect! My dignity and…and…you bastard!"

Hojo chuckled. He stood up and put on his clothes. Kagome felt relief all around her.

"I'll be back. Don't worry Kagome." Her hopes shattered with Hojo's remark.

"Sesshomaru! She's yours. Hurry up will you?"

The man who had been mistaken for Inuyasha stepped out from the door. "You took a little longer than usual."

"Don't blame me. Look at her!" Hojo waves his hand toward Kagome, who was trying to reach for her clothes.

Shessomoru paused and looked at Kagome's naked body. "She is a wonder, isn't she? Now," he walked over to her and stared at her eyes. "Kagome, will you keep your eyes open?"

Kagome shut them tightly.

"Kagome, I may let you go free if you do as he says, I'll never knock on your door again. You can even send your boyfriend to kill me and I'll let him." Hojo smirked.

Kagome looked unsure toward Hojo. "You'll let me go?"

Hojo smiled wider. Kagome's eyes widened for Shessomoru. "That wasn't necessary."

Hojo shrugged and sat down. Shessomoru's hand went up to Kagome's face and went straight into her pupil.

Kagome gasped then fell limp. Hojo watched as Shessomoru's hair flew above his head and his eyes become white. Hojo stood up. This has never happened before. What could this mean?

Shessomoru took his hand out and smiled. "She is not the one." He said as he washed his hand. Obviously disgusted by Kagome, a mere human mortal. "But I found something interesting."

Shessomoru turned toward Hojo. "Either you took her virginity or there is another exact double of her out there somewhere."

He grabbed Hojo by his throat and lifted him off the ground, high above his head.

"No…Milord!" Hojo gasped. "I…She…is a vir…virgin!"

Shessomoru dropped him to the ground, where Hojo laid gasping and coughing. "So…She has a twin that is not related to her. A reincarnation sharing the same soul? A mimic from a witch? What? This is impossible."

Shessomoru placed his fingers on his temple. "Revive her. See if she knows anything."

"But, master! I wanted to---" Hojo was cut off by his master.

"No! Awaken her. You can do it when I am done. I'm sure it'll be even better alive. Now, hurry!" With the thought of Kagome alive and still not a virgin he hurried and clumsily placed a small drop of solution into a bowl. He placed water inside the dead Kagome's mouth. She awoke coughing and gasping for air.

"Inu…Inuyasha!" She cried but fell limply onto the bed. Her energy was gone. She must still be weak from the herb she gave Hojo.

Shessomoru laughed at her outburst. "He will not come to save you."

Kagome turned her head weakly. "Shessomoru?"

"Yes, now. Do you know of a woman who looks exactly like you?" Shessomoru asked her.

((If I tell him, he will most likely go after her. I can't betray her or Inuyasha like that. No, I'm already like this. Let him kill me already.)) "No."

He glared at her. "I can feel your lie. Speak the truth, or I will kill that idiotic hanyou that you so adore."

Kagome did not answer.

"Do you wish for Hojo to repeat what he did to you?" Kagome winced at the thought.

"Still you do not speak?" He stood up. "I will pry into your mind. You will lose your life and your friends."

Hojo looked up. "Wait, Milord. I remember that Inuyasha has a girlfriend. She was talking to Inuyasha by the door one time. Perhaps, it is she who you seek?"

Shessomoru walked swiftly past them. "Do what you like. I am done with her. And Hojo, you better be correct about the maiden."

Hojo watched his master walk away, then turned to a frightened Kagome. "I can do what I want with you now. I usually do it once you're dead, but no matter. I'm sure this will be even greater."

He stripped off his clothes once more and climbed onto the bed. Kagome began her cries of mercy but he took no notice. He positioned himself above her and, with kneading a breast in both hands, he thrusted inside her.

He felt her tighten her legs around him and his dick. ((This is much greater!)). Kagome stifled a scream and a new tear formed and fell down her cheek. "Hojo, please…"

He continued on and on for many minutes. Then he paused resting his dick inside her, rocking back and forth. "I hope you're enjoying this Kagome."

He tilted his head back and laughed evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo ran to catch up to Inuyasha. "Hey! Is she going to be alright? Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Answer me."

"Yes, as soon as we find her." Inuyasha gave a frustrated sigh. "It's too dark…"

Inuyasha scratch his head desperately. "Ugh! C'mon, Ship---Shippo? Shippo? Where did you go?"

"This looks weird." Shippos' voice came out of no where, it seemed. "These look like your marks when you land."

Inuyasha found Shippo looking at a small footmark, just like Inuyasha's. "Very observant." Does this mean that he had been here before? If that's true, then his scent or Kagome's scent was here.

He went on his knees and began looking for something suspicious. "Look for something around here."

A few minutes went by. And he could not even make out his scent, but, faintly, he did smell something familiar. "Ugh!"

Inuyasha slammed his fist in anger on the hard dirt floor. His hand hit a silver handle. "Oh…Shippo! Come here."

He pulled it open. ((Stairs?)) He wondered. As he walked down, a sinking feeling in his stomach told him the damage had been done.

A door showed the end of the staircase that had swirled down. Without hesitation, Inuyasha opened the door.

"Please, no…." Kagome's groggy voice seemed to wobble to his ears.

Inuyasha stared, wide-eyed at Hojo; grinding Kagome like there was no tomorrow. "I'll kill you, you bastard…"

Hojo turned around quickly. "What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N--- hi! Its me ducki! I'm sorry it took so long, I dunno why but I just got bored of the idea of Kagome getting raped. But then I sat down and began typing. I don't think it my best but who gives a crap. I just want to get it over with. Lol. Ok whatever. Didn't I tell you to respect my views people?! Gosh! Kikyo rules and that's final. I'm the writer…err co-writer…Bye dumbass reader…whoever you are. Lmao.


	9. Confusion

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha then I wouldn't be buying the mangas, I would be getting them for free. pouts

Chapter 9 Confusion

Inuyasha ran towards Hojo and pried him from Kagome, throwing him to the wall and knocking him out.

"Shippo go get the others!" Inuyasha said as he ran to the drugged Kagome.

"Okay!" Shippo ran towards where the came from, but not before kicking the unconscious Hojo in the balls and shielding his eyes from the naked Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome?! Can you hear me?" Inuyasha held Kagome with a hand under her head and the other careful not to touch her in case she was hurt.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome opened her eyes a little, her head moving to his direction

"Yeah…" Inuyasha could see that she was weak…and naked... but that didn't matter now. Kagome was hurt and he would try to fix it. He was about to lift her up and leave, but got interrupted by Kagome.

"Why? Why did u allow them to do this to me?" Kagome said trying to push Inuyasha away from her. Right now she didn't want to see him. ((He let them do this to me))

"What are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha got the message she was trying to send. What did she mean? He had nothing to do with this.

Whit the last amount of strength that she had she yelled "Get away from me!" then she slumped in Inuyashas arms and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha was confused about why she had said that. He wasn't concern if she was dead. He could still smell the life in her, but what was he going to do now that Kagome thought it was him that did this to her?

-----------------------------------------------------

Shippo ran as fast as his little paws could carry him. ((Which way did the they go again?))

He turned right and could smell Sango and….Miroku?!?! What are they doing together?

When he finally arrived he saw that the were barely getting together and telling each other that the didn't find anything….that's because he had.

"Sango! Miroku! Come quick! We found…we found….Kagome! Hurry!" Shippo yelled already running in the direction he had come in.

"What? Is she hurt?" Sango voice showed deep concern

"I hope not. What could have happened?" Miroku replied running after Shippo.

When they reached the place they stopped. "Underground?" Sango voiced the question Miroku was having.

"Yeah. Hurry! That Hojo guy was knocked out when I left, but who knows what could have happened.

"Hojo. Isn't that the guy who was with…?" Miroku asked as they walked down the staircase.

"Yeah. That bastard had sex with her and he told her something and now she thinks it's my fault." Inuyashas voice joined them showing his anger.

"What?! Where is she right now?!" Sango said already at the point where she wanted to rip Hojos head off.

"Over here. She's out though. Hojo gave her something that made her all weak." They all walked to where Kagome lay.

Sango was so mad at Hojo when she saw what Kagome looked like. Her hair was a mess her face twisted with pain and fear. Then that's when she saw Hojo waking up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the oh-so-nice Hojo." She said crouching in front of him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What?" Hojo was barely realizing where he was, when he felt his head slamming against the wall.

"You pathetic bastard…you should be cursed for what you have done. Have you no soul?" Miroku said standing behind Sango incase Hojo tried something with _his_ Sango.

Hojo chuckled at the question. "That's the thing…I don't." he started laughing like he had just cracked a very funny joke.

Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome sitting silently waiting for Hojo to finish. He was trying very hard not to tear him to pieces, but he needed to know who else was involved because he knew he couldn't have done it himself…then he would rip Hojo and the other persons to shreds….

"Damn right you won't! Not after I'm done with you!" Inuyasha yelled form where he was sitting. He was already losing his patience. He got up and slowly started walking towards Hojo. He could smell the increase of Hojos fear when he came into view.

"You…you…look like him!" Hojo pointed at Inuyasha.

"Like who?" Inuyasha said a little bit too calmly. He was now standing directly above Hojo.

"Sesshoumaru…" Hojo muttered under his breath hoping they wouldn't hear him, but unfortunately for him Inuyasha picked it up.

"Who is Sesshoumaru? I keep hearing that he looks like me." Inuyasha remember Midori saying that he looked like Sesshoumaru.

"Why would I tell you that?" Hojo asked, not seeing the benefit he would get out of it.

"Then you will get the privilege of dieing without any pain." Inuyasha said flexing his fingers.

Hojos eyes widen and told him, "Sesshoumaru is a demon who owns a company." Hojo didn't want to completely sell out his boss.

Inuyasha stared at him waiting for him to tell him more. "And…? How do you know him?"

"Well… he's my boss." Hojo said not looking at Inuyasha anymore, but at Sango.

"Ahem! And getting to the point why did you take Kagome?" Miroku said getting in front of Sango.

"She's beautiful. Why not?" Hojo said obviously hiding his true intentions.

"You're at the end of your rope. I wouldn't be playing games." Sango said pushing Miroku aside.

"Maybe he thinks I'm bluffing about hurting him…" Inuyasha looked at Hojo again "Is that the case? Do you want me to cause you pain so that you know I'm serious?"

Hojo said nothing and looked at the ground. "I took her because we needed to find something."

"Find what?" Inuyasha said

"I dun no, he never told me. I guess he knew this would happen some day." Hojo said remembering.

Inuyasha scratched Hojos arm. "I'm not kidding!"

Hojo cried in pain and held him wounded arm and managed to say "I told you all I know!"

"Then answering one more question won't do you any harm." Inuyasha said not feeling any remorse for the sick rapist. "Sesshoumaru is your boss and he's looking for something…but what does that have to do with all the girls you've kidnapped?"

Hojo not wanting to feel anymore pain said, "I sold my soul to him so I could have sex with countless girls, but in return I would have to help him look for something that I guess was to be found in a girl."

"How do you know this?" said Miroku being skeptical.

"After I was dome with them he would look inside them looking for something but hasn't found it yet. And then he would give them to me dead." Hojo said remembering all of it in hopes not to die.

"Who is his next victim?" Sango said in hopes of saving the next girl.

Hojo smiled and said, "Now _that_ I can tell you with pleasure. It's his friend." He said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha breathed.

He then turned to Sango and said "Put some clothes on her and Miroku take them outside and wait for me there."

Sango nodded and went to where Kagome was and put some clothes on Kagome and left out side with Miroku and Shippo.

Once they left Inuyasha turned to Hojo. Hojo looked at him fearfully and asked "what are you going to do to me? If you kill me Sesshoumaru will know something's up! I always persuade the girls and then he takes them."

"Hmm… you do prove a point…but your actions will not go unpunished so…."

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from Miroku and put her on his back ((hopefully when she wakes up she won't think I did this to her))

Inuyasha told the group outside "Let's go find Kikyo before Sesshoumaru finds her."

"Right!" They said and started walking towards the village.

"um…. Inuyasha did you kill him?" Shippo asked

"no." Inuyasha said putting a smile on his face.

"Then?! I would have killed him before he spoke!!" Sango said getting mad.

"Well don't you think Sesshoumaru would have noticed if he was dead?" Inuyasha said annoyed

Sango closed her mouth then opened it and said "what did you do to him?"

Inuyasha grinned at them and said "let's just say he won't be having sex until he dies..."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then looked at him. ((I wonder what he did))

The Shippo said "huh?!?!" not understanding.

Inuyasha just laughed at their confusion.

A/N : hey I know it's short but it seemed like a nice place to end this chappi. Don't you agree? Too bad if you don't. j/k but anyway just so you guys know…whispers so ducki can't hear her I hope Kikyo dies! And anyway…I'm going to love finishing this story. So you want some questions to think about? Okay! What is Sesshoumaru looking for? And why does Kagome think Inuyasha did this to her? And finally what did Inuyasha do to Hojo? Anyway some food for thought.

See ya!


	10. Author's note

Author's note:

Um.. ok I just wanted to tell you guys that my comps being fixed and I'm at the freakin' library rite now…and I don't know when I'll get my comp back waaaaaaaah oh and thank-you! I've never felted so loved (talking about the reviews) well.. it is my first story ever but whatever..lol …and I'll try to spell rite from now on…. No more "slang" lol j/k ok bye


	11. Shesshomaru

Disclaimer: if I had three wishes I would for unendable money, make Inuyasha a real person, and wish that I could be a big time manga writer... Now why would I wish for these things? Because I'm not rich, because I'm a sucky writer and…BECAUSE I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**I thought that since you've waited for so long that I would answer to your reviews...**

**_Kagome M.K_****_-_ I am updating right now….lol**

**_Kante-_ I am very sorry about my writing but I will try my best to comply…. (Off the subject has anyone heard of the postal service?)**

**_inu-yasha-_ I am very glad that you think of me as a great writer…but...whatever read the disclaimer….**

**_inuyasha's little angel_****_-_ I never got that saying…keep what up a good job? How can you keep that up?**

**_stupid person-_ hey Christy I know your being sarcastic...grr….((by the way she's the person whose helping my write the Inuyasha, Kenshin crossover…read it!))**

**_Angel-_ I don't want to get you in trouble! Gosh! Gonna blame me when you get grounded! Lol**

**_inupupluvr_****_-_ just to let you know.. I may not be a horny bastard but I am perverted! Lmao!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 10: Shesshomaru**

Kagome woke up and saw white all around her ((am I dead?)) then realized it was hair. ((Hmm…Inuyasha has white hair….Inuyasha!))

"Inuyasha?" Kagome lifted her head to see him carrying her.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha was still a little worried about Kagome thinking that he let them rape her.

"Maybe we should stop for Lady Kagomes' sake?" Miroku inquired, being tired, they had been walking for 3 hours straight.

"Ya….hey! we can rest under that tree! There's plenty of shade there!" Sango said running to the nice shade.

"Feh! Bunch of wimps…." Inuyasha said, but decide it was a good idea. He wanted to know if Kagome still thought he did it.

"Let me go!" Kagome answered Inuyashas question.

Inuyasha let her go and was thinking of a way to get it through her head that he didn't do it.

He sat down and looked intently at Kagome. "What do you want?" Kagome said a little harsh.

"Lady Kagome why so mean to poor Inuyasha? He is the one who found you. If it hadn't been for him I don't think we would have found you." Miroku said feeling sorry for Inuyasha.

((But he was the one who let them do this to me…right?)) Kagome started to doubt her thoughts of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got frustrated with her thickness and grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes. "Don't you know that I would never do that to you? If you can't see that, then I don't know what to do for you to realize it!" Inuyasha looked away, but didn't let go of her hands.

Sango looked at Miroku and Shippo and made a motion to leave them alone.

Kagome was speechless and said "but you love Kikyo…"

Inuyasha sighed "I did until I met you…I dun no what it is about you but I just like being around even if we're fighting." He chuckled a little, and then continued. "It wasn't me who did this to you. It was Hojo and some guy name Shesshomaru. And we're going to go to town to get them. Well…" Inuyasha grinned at the thought of what he did to Hojo "I already took care of Hojo…."

Kagome gave him a suspicious look "What did you do to him Inuyasha?"

"Oh nothing…." Inuyasha got up and held out his hand for Kagome "Come on let's go find these bastards."

"Okay" Kagome grabbed his hand.

-

"Stop bothering me!" Inuyasha was annoyed by Kagome.

"Okay, okay fine!" Kagome backed away and looked at Inuyasha and just couldn't resist. She slowly reached over and poked him in the ribs and that set her off.

"Come on! Tell me! Why won't you tell me? What's so hard about telling me! Huh? Why?" she was poking him furiously.

"Ah!" Inuyasha jumped away in fright. ((wtf!)) "Ok fine I'll tell you what I did to that bastard…if you just leave me alone!"

Kagome stood in front of him blocking his path "tell me now!"

Inuyasha easily pushed her away and said "I cut off his penis…." And put a grin on his face thinking about his perfect plan: Shesshomaru doesn't get suspicious, and Hojo doesn't rape anybody else….. ((I'm so smart…))

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT AN STUPID IDIOT!" Kagome looked at Sango to see if anyone agreed with her about Inuyashas stupidity. Sango had stopped and was just staring at Inuyasha her mouth a little open and Miroku was nodding his head in approval.

"After what Hojo did to Lady Kagome he deserved more than that Inuyasha." Miroku said walking towards Inuyasha.

"Are you two mental? That's horrible! You just stooped to his level! What if he bled to death?" Sango said not believing what Inuyasha did.

((Um…hadn't thought of that….)) "I thought of that do you think I'm stupid! I made sure he didn't bleed to death….feh! And why do you care so much about him?" Inuyasha said turning his back to Sango.

"It's called common sense Inuyasha…" Kagome said above a whisper. ((Hojo did hurt me but he doesn't deserve that….)) A/NI couldn't imagine Kagome being cruel and enjoy what Inuyasha did….

"What? But Kagome he hurt you! How could you let him get away with that!" Inuyasha said holding her by her shoulders.

"It's not his fault….he has no soul…" Kagome looked up at the trees above her "and I think that with no soul you have no one to tell you what's wrong and what's right…." She paused a moment and watched a flock of birds fly overhead. "He must fell lonely sometimes….and confused about what he did….and if it was right to sell his soul…" she looked at Inuyasha "I bet he wants it back."

"How would you know?" Inuyasha couldn't understand how she could feel sorry for him.

"Because when Shesshomaru was searching me for something…..he took out my soul and at that moment I felt so alone and sad and I think I would have rather die with my soul then live without it…." Kagome started walking again. She didn't want to ruin the groups' mood. "Come on!" and she broke into a run. She could already see the tops of the villages' houses.

-

"Okay you guys we have to go find Kikyo and hen we have to tell her about Shesshomaru." Inuyasha said directing Sango and Miroku where to go.

"Kagome come with me through here." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome and pushing her in front of him.

They arrived in front of a hut and Kagome walked in it "Kikyo?" she called.

"who is looking for her?" some one called from the back of the hut.

"it's me Inuyasha and my friend Kagome, we have something to tell Kikyo." Inuyasha said walking two steps ahead of Kagome.

((friend? But I thought…..who were you kidding? Of course Inuyasha still loves Kikyo. How can he love you, Kagome? Wake up!)) Kagome thought and stepped behind Inuyasha with sadness written all over her face.

An old lady came out from a dark room, "I'm afraid that you just missed her…she left with a very nice boy…I think his name was Hojo… very nice boy…." The lady said more to herself than to them.

"Already left! But Inuyasha that means….." Kagomes voice trailed off….

"Come on let's go…Inuyasha said. ((If Hojo touches Kikyo then I **_will_** kill him))

Inuyasha ran out the door and bumped into someone on their way in. he pushed the person aside and went outside.

"Kikyo?" he heard Kagome say behind him.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whirled around to come face to face with Kikyo.

"Kagome I'm glad that you're all right." Kikyo said not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you have no place here….I have moved on…." Kikyo said looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but…." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"I know… you love her….I understand that…" Kikyo said looking at Kagome.

((Why are they looking at me…)) Kagome was out of hearing range and gave a small wave and a freaked out smile.

"Where you with Hojo, Kikyo?" Kagome said walking up to them.

"How do you know? Yes I was." Kikyo said wondering how Kagome knew.

"Did he rape you?" Inuyasha said grabbing her shoulders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kikyo said wriggling free of Inuyashas grasp.

"He …"Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"That's the bastard who kidnapped Kagome and raped her." Inuyasha said remembering and getting angry.

"Oh! Kagome I didn't know…" Kikyo said feeling sorry for Kagome.

Kikyo turned and walked past Inuyasha and out the door. She stood at the door way and squinted her eyes at someone out side. Inuyasha heard her say "Shesshomaru?"

He ran outside and came face to face with a man who was wearing armor and hand long white hair. ((This guy looks nothing like me!)) "Are you Shesshomaru?"

The man answered "yes…"

"Bastard! How could you do that to her?" Inuyasha yelled throwing a punch at him and missing.

The next punch Shesshomaru held Inuyashas fist and said "this Shesshomaru does not whish to fight you. I Shesshomaru has business to tend to." He threw Inuyasha aside making him unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running to him.

He grabbed Kikyo and looked in her eye and started to pull something out of her eye. After he had it out of her eye he threw her down thinking she was dead like every other girl he had done this to and examined what he took out.

"What did you take form me?" Kikyo said standing up.

Shesshomarus eyes widen "you live?"

"of course I'm half dead. Kikyo said smiling about his stupidity.

All of a sudden the thing that Shesshomaru pulled out of Kikyo started to surround them, in a circling wind and lifting them off the ground.

**(( I so wanna end it here…..))**

"You're the one I've been looking for…" Shesshomaru said grabbing Kikyos hands.

"Why?" Kikyo said pulling her hands away from him slightly.

"I wanted to ask you that…" Shesshomaru said once on the ground.

**A/N instead I'll end it here…lol well it does seem like a good place to end it. And anyway I'm really sorry to repay your waiting with a cliffy, but if you think about it's not at all a real cliffy….so be content thank you for waiting!**

**P.S: squishy ducki…um... she used to write the even number chapter…she doesn't want to work with me anymore because she says that I turned this into a Kikyo hater and that it was to mushy…do you guys think so? (She's a Kikyo lover….)**


	12. Confessions

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this….I do not own Inuyasha so go screw yourself if you think I do. lol

Chapter 11: Confessions

Everyone was sitting in the hut and Inuyasha was on the edge of his seat ready to tear Shesshomaru to pieces if he tried anything with Kikyo.

"Tell us what you were searching for?" Kikyo said interested in this strange man. Where had she seen him before?

"I will tell you all tomorrow because the sun is already setting and I think the weaklings here" he said looking towards to Inuyasha, "might like to rest"

"How very thoughtful!" Kagome said holding Inuyasha back. "Isn't it Inuyasha?"

"Feh! Stupid wench" Inuyasha said shaking her off of him.

Sango yawned loudly "Actually I _am_ very tired." She said looking to Kikyo.

"Then I will show you your rooms. " Kikyo said annoyed. She wanted to find out what he wanted because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing the answer.

Late at night, Kikyo passed through the hall to her room and tripped over someone. She looked up from the floor and saw Inuyasha crouched with his back against the wall. "Heh. You really do love her." was all she said and turned to leave.

"What? I'm just doing this because….because…" Why was he doing it? He had his own room so why was he sleeping out here? "I don't love her!" he yelled after Kikyo.

Kikyo turned the moment he said that and stared at him a long time "how long will you deny it? What about when she confesses her love for you? Will you deny it then? Stop making me laugh Inuyasha! You make yourself look like a fool!" Kikyo turned on her heel and left frustrated about his stubbornness.

He turned away. ((Do I really look like a fool?)) He got up and faced Kagome's door. He put his hand to it and was about to push it open, but instead slid his hand down the door putting his hand back to his side.

He slowly turned not taking his eyes off of the door and slid back to his former position.

Kagome tossed and turned as she dreamed an unsettling dream.

_Inside dream_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was yelling out for Inuyasha. She was surrounded by the same room where she got raped. "Inuyasha help me!"

"Kagome? What are you doing here? You should be outside looking for your way home to my heart…." Inuyasha said stepping through a wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him to hug him but as she did Inuyasha turned into Hojo. Hojo grabbed her and wouldn't let go of her.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!" Kagome said struggling to get free from Hojo's grasp. Hojo threw her down and called for Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku came and stood by Hojo's side. "You called, Master?"

Hojo turned to them and gave a sinister glance at Kagome. "Hurt her…but don't kill her….I want to save her for ….desert." He turned and walked trough the wall again "I'll take care of, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha! Leave him alone!" Kagome said yelling all around her "Sango, Miroku! Let's go find Inuyasha!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Kagome. Kagome got thrown back and hit the wall. "Sango…" she said weakly.

Kagome felt blood trickle down her right arm. She looked down and saw a cut going across her arm. "Why?" Kagome started crying knowing that Inuyasha might be hurt somewhere and knowing her friends where not themselves.

A hand grabbed her chin and tilted her face up. Kagome looked up into Hojo's eyes. "Why do you cry? Is it because you feel useless? Ha!" Hojo turned towards Miroku. "Leave us! Finish Inuyasha….and I will have what I deserve…."

Kagome not able to speak from so much yelling whispered "No...Inuyasha…." She tried to push Hojo away and Hojo just grabbed her right arm and squeeze Kagome's cut. Kagome winced back in pain.

"I _will_ have what I want." Hojo said starting to take off Kagome's clothes.

Kagome started to cry again. "No, Hojo! Please!" She said pushing Hojo away, but to no avail. Then she whispered "Not again…no…not again"

Hojo laughed at her attempt to push him away. "There's no escaping me; now Inuyasha can't interfere."

Kagome looked away "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

_Out dream_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shot up from her bed. She looked at her right arm and saw a big scar where in her dream Sango had cut her with her boomerang. She started to run towards the door.

Inuyasha got up and went inside Kagome's room and ran into her arms. "Kagome…" Inuyasha put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Inuyasha…I was so scared! It felt so real…I swear I could feel my own blood...and…and you were Hojo and, oh! It was so horrible!" Kagome stuttered trying to get the words out all at once.

((What the hell is she talking about?)) "Stupid, wench! No one could hurt you!" Inuyasha screamed at her holding her by her shoulders.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's eyes, eyes that were looking so intensely at her that she could feel them burn through her.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "They'd never hurt you because I'm here….and because…I….lo-"

_Knock Knock_

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but it is already morning and everyone is waiting for Shesshomaru's story…so if you could hurry…" said the old lady that had greeted them earlier.

"Interrupt?" Kagome eyes grew wide and pushed Inuyasha away. "You're not interrupting anything!" She walked out behind the lady and sat down where everyone was waiting for her and Inuyasha.

"Feh, stupid wench" Inuyasha scoffed as he sat next to Kagome. "Okay pervert, tell us your stupid story."

"Pervert? This Shesshomaru is not a pervert; this Shesshomaru is the C.E.O. of a porn empire." Shesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha.

"Porn empire….?" Sango questioned as she looked at Shesshomaru. ((And he says he's _not_ a pervert….))

"I think that is a wonderful job! Do you think you could give me employment?" Miroku said practically begging Shesshomaru.

"Why don't we just let him tell his story?" Kikyo said not seeing the point of talking about this.

"Yes, tell us from the beginning" Kagome said hitting Miroku so he'd be quiet.

"Well….This Shesshomaru will start from when Shesshomaru first began Shesshomaru's empire….

"This Shesshomaru started Shesshomaru's empire with Shesshomaru's only love. The empire was a success and this Shesshomaru needed more employees. That is when Shesshomaru came across that bastard, Hojo.

"Hojo at first was very helpful in this Shesshomaru's quest to find an item. He persuaded girls for Shesshomaru, because this Shesshomaru could not. Many months had passed and Shesshomaru was growing tired of the search.

"This Shesshomaru and his love fought for a reason this Shesshomaru does not remember, but Shesshomaru's love left Shesshomaru. She left and Shesshomaru sent Hojo to follow her, to make sure she would not get hurt.

"Hojo came back, but Shesshomaru's love never did. When this Shesshomaru was going to ask Hojo where Shesshomaru's love had gone, Shesshomaru smelled the scent of _Shesshomaru's_ love on the worthless bastard.

"Knowing that Hojo had raped Shesshomaru's love, angered this Shesshomaru. As a punishment this Shesshomaru took away Hojo's soul. Normally a person would die, but Hojo's evilness was all he needed to keep on living. Shesshomaru then made Hojo work for Shesshomaru for life.

"This Shesshomaru kept looking for the item Shesshomaru was searching for, without Shesshomaru's love. Now that Shesshomaru's love was gone, this Shesshomaru had to look for a new object, a dagger that Shesshomaru's love had taken with her.

"The reason that this Shesshomaru had to look for it was because that dagger has a piece of Shesshomaru's soul. Shesshomaru gave it to Shesshomaru's love so that they would never be separated, but seeing as Shesshomaru and his love were, this Shesshomaru has to find it." Shesshomaru scanned the room taking a breath.

"Eh….what?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Gosh Inuyasha! Shesshomaru loved this girl; Hojo raped her, Shesshomaru look away Hojo's soul. Hojo still lived because he was so evil and now Shesshomaru is looking for a dagger that he gave to his love because that dagger has his soul in it." Kagome said as if Shesshomaru's story was told to her in simple terms.

"Oh! I was a little….lost" Miroku said scratching his head.

"Haven't you been listening! He said all that right now!" Kagome said crossing her arms.

"To tell you the truth I was a little lost too…." Sango said getting embarrassed.

"Oh….then I guess it was a little confusing." Kagome said smiling.

"Wha….! You don't get mad at her but you get mad at us!" Inuyasha said not understanding Kagome one bit.

"Hm… Shesshomaru, why has your search leaded you here?" Kikyo said not wanting to divert from the subject.

"This Shesshomaru has felt the presence of Shesshomaru's dagger here." Shesshomaru said looking at Kikyo and ignoring the talkative four in the room with them.

"I see, please tell us how we can assist you." Kikyo stated

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'? I'm not helping this stupid pervert!" Inuyasha said standing up yelling his head off.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a warning voice.

"What you actually think I'm going to help? You guys can do it without me!" Inuyasha plopped down with his arms crossed and his nose help up high.

"Inuyasha….sit!" Kagome stood up with her fist clenched.

"Oof! Fine! Okay if it makes you feel better about yourself, we'll help the stupid pervert!"

**A/N: hello! I have finally written Ducki is writing again…and the reason I didn't write was because I got a little discouraged from a review I got on my other story, but oh well who cares. So now I will try to update more**

**See ya**


	13. Chapter with a Lot of Things Happening

**Disclaimer:** Don't think I'm weird but…I had a dream that Takahashi came out of my bathroom and began pounding me for "suspicion of conspiring to fake my fame"…coughcough…it scared me. So I'm forced to say, due to my conscious, "**I do**n't **own Inuyasha.**" muahaha so smart…

**Chapter 12: Chapter with a Lot of Things Happening**

Everyone stayed in their seats. The room had gone quiet and no one moved. Well, except Inuyasha. He was lifting himself off of the floor after, ahem, Kagome's sudden command that had resulted in an unpleasant impact on the hard dirt floor.

"So…" Miroku broke the silence. "Now what?"

"This Shesshomaru will ask these women to let this Shesshomaru search their soul." Shesshomaru stood up and took a step towards the three females in from of him.

"Eep!" Kagome jumped backwards. Sango stared wide eyed at the tall man. Inuyasha stood up rapidly and put a hand to his tetsuaiga. Kikyou stayed put and turned toward Kagome's sudden outburst.

She looked evilly at the speech impaired man. "I'm sorry, Shesshomaru, but that will have to wait. I am expecting company and cannot have dead bodies lying on the floor."

Shesshomaru had a moment's confusion before understanding, leaving everyone else in the dark. "Ah, of course. How could this Shesshomaru forget?"

Inuyasha, with eyes furrowed downwards watched as Shesshomaru slinked away to do what he does. He watched as everyone retreated to their destined places for that day. Kagome walked up next to him. "He's a little weird, huh?"

"A little?" Inuyasha glanced at Kikyou, who was closing the door to her room. "What the hell happened there? Shesshomaru doesn't look like one to take no for an answer."

"Maybe…" Kagome reasoned, "That someone is special. I dunno, Inuyasha. But we have to find out!"

"What! Feh. We'll just ask Kikyou…There's probably a good reason…Maybe…Perhaps." Inuyasha walked to Kikyou's door, mumbling to himself. Kagome stared as Inuyasha just opened the door as if it was his own room.

((Well, of course he can do that. They're really close. I wishI wish me and Inuyasha could…be like that. Someday…))

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha said as he opened the door and stepped inside. Kikyou's back was turned towards him. She looked over her shoulder at him, her hair undone. Silky, soft, long.

"Inuyasha, another second more and I would have been undressed. We're not like that anymore." Kikyou finally turned to face Inuyasha, her clothes back on concealing her body.

"It's not like that! I was just wondering…Why…What's with you and that pervert!" Inuyasha ignored Kikyou's comment. He tried to ignore the feeling that it had created. He didn't like how it had bothered him momentarily. He wasn't suppose to care anymore…

"Nothing. But I must warn you, He has an interest in Kagome's soul." She stared off at the wall as if she had said something unimportant.

"What! What do you mean! I'll get that bastard!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou said sharply. She then composed herself. "He thinks that to stare into my soul is to stare into hers. He asked me to steal her soul so that he could have access to my virgin body."

"That'sYou want to? Kikyou! I won't let you I'll stop you, and you know it!" Inuyasha tensed himself and placed a hand on his tetsuaiga.

"Don't be foolish. You wouldn't be able to stop me even if you wanted to. I'm already dead: you can't kill me. No, Inuyasha. The only reason she still lives is because of you." Kikyou stood up and walked behind him.

Inuyasha was confused, feeling useless. But he had to keep trying, he had to try and stop her. "Kikyou, you can't kill her."

"I can Inuyasha, and I won't. Please don't underestimate me." She whispered into his ear, her hands trailed off his shoulder and she walked to the door. "Oh, and Inuyasha? Seeing as you care so much for that girl, you might want to check that she's not impregnated with Hojo's seed. No one will want another bastard in this world."

She closed the door behind her leaving a bewildered Inuyasha.

Sango stared off into space. Her head on the soft grass watching the clouds go by. Who would have thought she be in the mist of all this? Everyone seemed happy, despite all the challenges that crossed paths with them. Maybe that's what they enjoyed.

"Sango!" Miroku waved a hand towards her to get Sango to notice him. **((A/N** how sad…

"Hey, Miroku. I was just doing nothing, Wondering if I'll have my soul tomorrow."

"Of course you will. You're not going to help him, are you? I mean, I'm very sure Lady Kagome has a good reason for wanting to help someone who allegedly tried to kill her, but I don't see how everyone else should suffer."

Sango stared hard at Miroku. "Miroku, since when did you think these things? Everyone has dragged everyone into everyone's personal things. Why complain now?"

Miroku sighed. "You're right. I dunno, it didn't seem right that you might die and I wouldn't even know your favorite color."

Sango's face dropped. "No, Miroku. I do not want to experience one of life's great pleasures before I die."

"Oh, so I've used that line too many times, huh?"

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. She put her hands behind her head and turned to Miroku. He turned to her and smiled crookedly. Sango smiled unconsciously and reached down and grabbed Miroku's hand.

She lifted it up to her face as she examined it. There was a small cut on his palm. She ran a finger over it. She then took it to rest on her stomach. "You know, if you were less perverted and more thoughtful, I might have actually liked you."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, but it's pretty hopeless by now." She threw his hand at him and got up. "I'm gonna go find Kagome."

Miroku watched her ass move as she slinked away, almost silently. ((Nah, she couldn't possibly ever like me. She's right. I am pretty hopeless.)) Miroku then continued watching the clouds go by. For once in his life, he didn't feel like begging girls for a child.

Midori walked quickly passed the familiar faces. She had been here only a short while, but the people here were so friendly. She had made friends quickly.

She was rushing because it was already dark. Torches and camp fires surrounded her. Kikyou might get worried.

"Midori!" Some young girls called out to her and gestured for her to come to them.

"Yeah?"

"Who are those cute guys you're hosting? Introduce us! Are they Kikyou's cousin's or something?"

"Guys? In our place? II don't know of any guys…" Midori tuned pale. Could Hojo have followed them with a small army? No! What was she to do? "Erm…These guys, how long have they been there?"

"Not long. Two, three days tops. Ohmigosh! One asked me to bear their child! But I guess his mom or something pulled his ear and took him away. I would have died for him!" Another girl who was with them replied. She jumped up and down in pure joy as she finished her sentence.

Obviously these girls wanted to talk, but Midori could almost be certain that these were Hojo's men. Who else would be trying to seduce girls to have sex with them? Who else could be perverted enough?

"Sorry, guys, I haffta go. Really fast. I'll see you around." With that Midori ran towards where she believed danger was.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I thought you were still talking with Kikyou." Kagome was talking to a man selling beads. His wife and family were pleasantly talking with her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulder and looked downward.

"Inuyasha!" She slapped him away. Then, out of spite, "Sit, you perv!

"Wow, Miroku's getting to you…" Kagome placed her hands, conscious of her very short skirt.

"What! Stupid wench! I came to protect you! So listen you idiot!"

He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran towards Kikyou's sister. Her small humble home was lined with drying herbs and she was sitting on the floor grinding something into fine dust.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Kagome. What brings you here?" Kaede looked up to the sky and then to them.

"Check if Kagome's pregnant! Now!" He threw Kagome forward toward Kaede.

Kaede stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Kagome looked pale, suddenly understanding. "Yes, Kaede! Please!"

"I will, but beware. If Kagome is to have this child, it is only through your consequence, Inuyasha and Kagome."

They stared blankly at her. Inuyasha was the first to react. "Stupid hag! Mind your own business!"

"Oh, no! We didn't…It's not like that!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her nervously.

"Am I assured that you two will do the correct thing and wed? No one wants a bastard child."

"Just do what I tell you, hag!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Very well. Kagome follow me."

Kaede did some weird ritual to see if Kagome was indeed pregnant. ((A/N I have NO CLUE what the hell they did back then…))

Kagome came out traumatized and ran into Inuyasha's arms. "It's scary in there!"

"Inuyasha, I am proud to say, 'Welcome to parenthood.'" Kaede smiled.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Kaede then to each other. "Oh, no…"

Shesshomaru walked into the fairly small entrance. He looked down the long hallway to his left. The door was shut. Kikyou wanted privacy, obviously. But that did not stop him. He walked with purpose to the small room, silently. When he reached the door he knocked.

The door opened slightly to indicate that he was welcomed. Kikyou was on a small mat. She was reading by candlelight and moonlight. "Hello, Shesshomaru."

Shesshomaru kept his distance, in the shadow where no light was found. "What is it you're reading there?"

"Oh, nothing. Magik book, nothing that would interest you, I'm sure." Kikyou rolled up her scrolls and set them aside. She looked up towards the white haired man questioningly. He had not moved an inch.

"One would be surprised in how interested this Shesshomaru is in such things." He did not even shift his weight to provide a more comfortable position. "Have you agreed to take part in our arrangement?"

Kikyou stared at the dark figure for a few long minutes. Neither appeared uncomfortable. Just as Shesshomaru thought she had forgotten his question Kikyou spoke up. "Come into the light."

Shesshomaru did not move.

"We both rely on Darkness, do we not, Shesshomaru?" Kikyou raised her eyebrow.

"This Shesshomaru hesitates. But even so, this Shesshomaru will comply with your request."

Shesshomaru took a step forward and stepped into the moonlight. He raised an eyebrow. "Satisfied?"

Shesshomaru hair glittered slightly in the light. The open window blew a few stray strands into his face. His face was no longer the hard stony self it was that morning. His face was more relaxed, yet alert. He was so still he seemed like a statue, forever stuck in time. His mouth suddenly twitched bringing Kikyou back from her daze.

"Shesshomaru, you say you needed Hojo to persuade women to come to you because you could not?" Kikyou stood up gracefully and stepped forward, directly in front of Shesshomaru's twitching mouth.

"Yes, this Shesshomaru is not appealing to women. This Shesshomaru seems to scare the women away." Shesshomaru's head fell slightly to face Kikyou's upturned one.

"I find that a little hard to believe…" Kikyou's voice had become a whisper. His face had crept closer as she spoke, reaching towards her neck. Kikyou's arms were pressed tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed out softly near his ear. He pressed himself closer towards her body and pressed his hands on the small of her back.

Shesshomaru's mouth ran across her smooth, white neck. He paused under her cheekbone and gave a light kiss that sent a stunning sensation throughout her body.

"No."

Shesshomaru opened his eyes, unmoving. He moved his chin to the base of her neck. One hand moved to her left shoulder blade. Other than that, he made no other movement.

"I will not accept your deal." Kikyou stepped away from Shesshomaru. "Find yourself another soulless virgin body."

Kikyou cocked her head towards the warm face, her eyes never leaving the dark floor. "I couldn't betray Inuyasha like that."

"Inuyasha…" Shesshomaru said the name with regret.

He stepped toward the door and held a hand on the wooden door. "Then this Shesshomaru has come for what Shesshomaru has come for."

He opened the door and was about to leave when, "Shesshomaru!"

Shesshomaru turned and felt Kikyou's hands on his face, her body near his body, her lips caressing his until at last a kiss was placed on it. Shesshomaru reached around her and returned the affection

At last they pulled away and Kikyou was with a rare smile on her lips.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Both turned their heads and cried out the same name: "Midori!"

**A/N: erm…hi losers! Lol. Eh, I didn't wasn't to write anymore cause it was turning into a Kikyou hating story (well, aren't they all?) and I didn't like that. But after a FEW changes it's finally acceptable. Well, I made this chapter up on the spot. Ms. Retard over there wanted to end it. But I just made things complicated for her. So muahahaha! I mean oops. Lol. Ya hope you liked it. I LOVE KIKYOU!**


	14. Blossoming Problems

**Disclaimer:** yeah, yeah, yeah I don't own Inuyasha….yet….j/k I can't even make up a comic…it takes me a whole morning….lol

**A/N: Muahahaha ducki left you ppl with THREE not TWO, not ONE, but THREE cliffies! Now to question how I will start this story…with Kagome's pregnancy or with Shesshomaru knowing Midori? …..hmm….I'll start with Miroku and Sango…. Muahahaha….**

…**.should I? okay fine…..I'll start with Inuyasha and Kagome…but only 'cause I haven't updated!**

**Chapter 13: Blossoming Problems**

The words echoed inside Inuyasha's head: "Welcome to Parenthood!" The thought of Kagome being pregnant with Hojo's baby was sickening. He didn't know what to do, all he could do was stare wide eyed at Kagome.

"Pre-pregnant?" Kagome stuttered the words and unconsciously put her hand on her stomach.

"Yes, that is what I said." Kaede stood there with a grin from ear to ear, not realizing that the scene was not a happy one.

"Shut up, stupid hag!" Inuyasha yelled at her. He grabbed the shocked Kagome and gruffly said "Let's go."

Kagome was still in shock and was staggering behind Inuyasha, and then she finally recovered and had to run to catch up to Inuyasha.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was looking towards the ground with a look of sorrow on his face. "Inuyasha, what am I going to do?" Kagome said hoping he had an answer.

Inuyasha turn suddenly and looked at her, "Stupid wench! _You're_ not going to do anything! I'm going to be here with you." Inuyasha looked to the floor again and saw little droplets of water fall to the ground. "Huh?" he looked up and saw Kagome was crying.

"What? No! Don't cry, wench!" Inuyasha said fearfully, thinking that he had done something wrong.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome slowly walked forward. She put her arms around him, and tightened her grip.

Inuyasha didn't know what to feel. At first he wanted to push her away, as instinct, but instead put his chin on her neck and dug his nose deep into her hair, he had always liked her sweet scent.

"Are we gonna tell everybody?" Kagome whispered in his ear

"Do you want to?" Inuyasha said snuggling his nose deeper in her hair.

"No…"

"Feh" Inuyasha said and started to day dream about what else he could do to torture Hojo.

Inuyasha was taken out from his little daydream when he saw by the corner of his eye some girls starting to crowd around, whispering about them. "Feh," He put Kagome on his back and started to run to Kikyo's hut.

* * *

Midori stood there not believing her eyes. "Kikyo, I came as fast as I could…I thought you might get worried about me…" Midori walked closer to them with uncertainty. "Shesshomaru?" Midori said staring at Shesshomaru. 

Shesshomaru gave a quick glance at Kikyo then turned to Midori, "Midori…." He took a step forward and Midori took a step back. "No…." she turned around and started to run out the door but was blocked by Kikyo.

"Midori, you know our guests?" Kikyo said not wanting to let Midori get through. It was already dark.

"Uh…." Midori wanted to push Kikyo out of the way, but she couldn't because Kikyo had taken her in and had been so nice to her when she had no place to go.

There was silence in the air until they all heard Inuyasha down the hall.

"Oi, Monk, Sango, where have you two been all day!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Us? Where were you?" Sango said

"Probably being a pervert himself with Lady Kagome" Miroku said sinisterly.

"What! Feh, Stupid monk!" Inuyasha turned his head away angrily.

"We'll tell each other details later?" Miroku said begging.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said still looking away.

Miroku elbowed Sango and Kagome. "That means yes…" he said a little too happy.

Kikyo heard a thump to the ground and started to walk towards them. Midori followed her, not wanting to be alone with Shesshomaru.

Inuyasha got sight of Kikyo and was going to go over to her when he saw a girl behind her. She looked some what familiar, but he couldn't see her that well because she was hiding behind Kikyo.

"Please, say hello to the rest of our guests." Kikyo said looking behind her shoulder.

"Uh…of course…" She stepped out from behind Kikyo and bowed nervously saying "Hello."

Inuyasha immediately recognized her. "Midori!" Inuyasha remembered how scared she was when he first found her: after she was raped by Hojo.

"Huh?" Midori looked at him and at the rest of the people in the room and looked to the floor. "Don't think that I have forgotten your kindness to me."

"Midori, you know all these people also?" Shesshomaru said stepping out of the shadows he had been in.

"Ah!" Midori jumped back behind Kikyo and then came out. She stood up and turned away from him, noticeably controlling anger inside of her.

"Huh? I'm kind of lost…" A very confused Kagome said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I am Midori." Midori said stepping towards Kagome and bowing slightly. Kagome smiled and said cheerfully "I'm Kagome."

"How do you know all of these people Midori?" Shesshomaru asked once again.

Midori turned angrily at Shesshomaru and pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "**_HE_** was the one who saved me! He saved me after **_YOU_** sent Hojo to _**RAPE** _me!" Midori's knees gave way and she fell to the floor crying.

Shesshomaru stared down at her. If he consoled her, he would show weakness, he shifted his feet and said "This Shesshomaru never did such a thing. Hojo went and raped you on his own accord. Only after Hojo came back, had this Shesshomaru known that you were raped by him." Shesshomaru shifted his feet again.

Midori looked up to see if Shesshomaru was lying. She knew what he wanted "So, now you're looking for the dagger, huh?"

"Yes, that and the item." Shesshomaru said not moving from his current position.

"I don't have it…" Midori said with her voice filled with guilt.

"Where is it then?" Shesshomaru said too calmly.

"I don't know…" Midori said not wanting to look at Shesshomaru.

"You do know that that dagger contains this Shesshomaru's soul, do you not?" Shesshomaru said clenching his teeth.

"Yes…" Midori said on the verge of crying again.

"This Shesshomaru will go outside so you may remember where you left the dagger." Shesshomaru turned and walked slowly outside.

"Let us all leave to help Midori think" Kikyo said going the opposite direction Shesshomaru went, but still going outside.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand without a word and took her down the hallway.

Miroku eyes followed them until he couldn't see them and turned to Sango, "See? I'm not the only pervert..."

Sango smiled weakly at his comment and took his hand slowly and walked outside.

Miroku looked down and saw his hand around Sango's. Her hand was warm and soft. He could get use to it. He tightened his grip and they walked outside the room.

When Midori was sure that everybody had left, she went to one corner of the room and pushed away a plant and under it was the dagger. The dagger was a crimson blue and the handle was a grayish color with gold line designs. Midori tired to get it carefully not wanting to get cut, for fear of getting poisoned.

When she had finally gotten a secure hold of it she walked outside and threw it. ((Good-bye Shesshomaru…))

She slumped against the wall. ((Now what am I going to tell them?)) She looked at her wrinkled hands. They were worn from the hard work she had to do. She sighed and looked towards where she had thrown the dagger and saw Kikyo. ((uhoh))

Kikyo walked along the imaginary line in her mind and was thinking about what had happen between her and Shesshomaru. She scoffed and turned her attention to her soul suckers and saw a few more coming. ((With Kagome around it is hard to keep the piece of soul I have left))

All of a sudden she felt a quick jolt of pain in her stomach and grasped her chest. ((What is this?)) She looked around for someone. How did she not sense anything? When she was looking around she noticed that her soul suckers had left. ((That's odd))

Kikyo walked into the room to check on Midori. "Midori have you remembered a place where the dagger may be?"

"No..." Midori looked at the floor not wanting to look Kikyo in the eyes.

"I think you are not telling me the truth Midori…" Kikyo said trying to catch Midori's eye.

Midori couldn't lie to Kikyo, she owed so much to her. "No I'm not… Kikyo….I…uh…I threw it outside…around where you were."

"I see." Kikyo said trying to follow her point.

"Well, what I mean is…um…the dagger has a soul in it, looking for a host…and you are a host…looking for a soul….and I think it's inside you now…." Midori said pacing back and forth.

"I see. And are you certain of this?" Kikyo said finding the story a little unbelievable.

"Well…" Midori looked around and couldn't find Kikyo's soul sucker. "Have you noticed that your soul suckers are not here?"

"Yes I have…." Kikyo said.

"See? I think that the dagger that held Shesshomaru's soul is inside you now." Midori said.

"I can't tell him…" Kikyo whispered to herself.

"What?" Midori leaned in trying to hear what Kikyo just said.

"Nothing…I'm going to be in my room if anybody is in need of me." Kikyo said retiring to her room.

((I can't tell Shesshomaru of this…)) Kikyo thought

Kikyo started thinking of how Shesshomaru thought her dead when he took her soul. ((What if he takes out his soul and I am left dead?)) Kikyo pondered as she sat down in the middle of her room.

Kikyo thought of the possibilities that would turn out from this. Would Shesshomaru kill her after he had shown affection to her?

Kikyo stood up and walked to a corner of the room. She looked at the floor and lost herself in her thoughts.

* * *

Miroku was deciding whether or not to put his arm around Sango as she was looking out at the edge of the cliff they had found. 

Miroku was thinking of a clever way to put his arms around her. Suddenly he yawned, lifting his arms up and resting one on Sango.

((What? Am I boring him?)) Sango started to think of a way to entertain him when she felt the warmth of his hand around her. ((Oh… I see now…))

"How long did it take you to think that up?" She said a little annoyed

"Huh? Oh! That…" Miroku said looking at his hand, "not long actually….I'm surprised myself…"

"Yeah right…I bet what really happen was that you were thinking of it ever since we got here huh?" Sango said with some sarcasm.

"How is it that you can see right though me Dear Sango?" Miroku said smiling.

"Hmm…probably because your completely obvious." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Then I shall keep being obvious, for I like this feeling of simply being next to you." Miroku said looking out to the view they had.

Sango stared at him ((What? He's not trying to grope me?)) Then she blushed as she thought of what he had just said.

"Yes I like it too…" Sango said as she laid her head on Miroku's shoulder

* * *

Shesshomaru was sitting and was thinking about Midori and their past. ((How has Midori come to find these people?)) 

Was she so scarred that she did not trust him anymore? Love him? It wasn't his fault, so why did she hate him so?

He remembered her smile and the way she laughed, and his lips curved only the slightest.

But Shesshomaru admitted the cold truth.

She hated him.

Shesshomaru stood up and walked to the door. He pushed it open and saw Kikyo. He quickly closed the door.

((Why is this Shesshomaru breathing so hard? This Shesshomaru has done nothing...)) He cracked open the door so only his eye was visible.

There was Kikyo. Shesshomaru could feel his heart beating faster. The sound drummed in his ears until it was the only thing he could hear.

His heart was pounding against his ribs. He clutched his chest. His heart felt as if it was about to tear out of him.

He closed the door once more.

((What is this feeling? This Shesshomaru has never felt it before. Why does this Shesshomaru enjoy it?)) Shesshomaru pondered the questions in his mind as he turned towards the door.

He put his hand to the door. He was taken aback by the feeling in his stomach and faced his back to the door. ((What is this?))

The feeling was something he had never felt before. What could be the cause of it? He whirled towards the door. "Kikyo…" he said barely above a whisper.

Is she using some kind of spell? He opened the door a little. He saw her lost in her world. ((What could she be thinking?))

He put his foot out the door. ((This Shesshomaru will go talk to her))

Kikyo lifted her head and saw Shesshomaru coming out of his room.

Shesshomaru tried to swallow the bump that had formed in his throat. Her hair sparkled in the sun. He was about to try to talk over the bump in his throat "He-"

Kikyo turned away and quickly walked away from him. ((I can't tell him))

Shesshomaru stood there watching her disappear. He felt as if he had lost her forever.

* * *

Kagome was thinking about the baby that was in her. ((If this baby is going to be born….I should love it. It's not it 's fault that Hojo raped me…)) 

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face as it turned from sad to happy, then determined, to anger, and sad again.

He remembered the first time he met her when she was doing the exact same thing.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl…" Kagome said lifting her head to Inuyasha.

"Feh." Inuyasha looked back in front of him.

"I guess we'll find out when we can huh?" Kagome said smiling at her stomach, while at the same time putting her hand over it.

"Feh." Inuyasha turn his head to Kagome. "You want it? How can you?"

"I dunno…I just do…" Kagome shrugged.

She laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed.

"Feh." Inuyasha thought he would never understand Kagome.

He dug his nose in her hair and smelled the sweet sent that he had always loved.

* * *

**A/N: okay, okay, I know what you're thinking… CoRnEy! But I like it! I know I took soooo frickin long to update this….and I feel guilty but I made this one long and full of happy moments to make it up….so we good?**

**Okay a couple of questions….Will Kikyo ever tell Shesshomaru that she has his soul? ****What will happen to Kagome's pregnancy? And will love blossom between Sango and Miroku?**

**If you have any questions…because the story is getting a little confusing (even for me!) you can send them in your review (please review…that's what makes me feel guilty when I don't update!) or you can send them to my e-mail. that settled! Please read &review! I know people read but don't review…and if that's the case just a "good job!" will do….boost my self-esteem people!**

**Ahem okay ….long A/N, so I'm going to stop chattering here **

**See ya!**


End file.
